


Lucky People

by parkyparks



Category: Sherlock (TV), waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Amusement Parks, First Kisses, Fluff, GSA, Graduation, Highschool AU, Love, Love Notes, M/M, Multi, Mycroft is a dick, No Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Written by a touch starved gay in quarantine, bad emoji usage, crossover fic, it was getting no attention there and I worked really hard on this so I want people to read it, like insane amounts of crossover, moved from wattpad, physical affection, running away to avoid your problems, so much cuddling, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: "He's here!" Awsten exclaimed, standing up and looking around. Geoff noticed he was shaking with excitement."Guys help me look""Awsten, hon, we don't know who we're looking for"Or the Sherlock/waterparks crossover you never knew you wanted
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff didn't know how much he needed Awsten until awsten was taken away. Sherlock didn't know how much he needed John until he was gone. all it took was one mistake. Two internet friends. Two flights across the world. Three weeks. Four boys in love.
> 
> Ahhh thank you for giving my fic a shot! I really appreciate it <3

"Geoff! Geoff are you okay?"  
Geoff's head pounded. He had fallen off his skateboard again. He sits up, blinking and looks up at his friend.   
"Uh, yeah I think so." He gives himself a look over.  
"There's a cut on your knee." Awsten points out and then sits down next to him. He shrugs his backpack off and digs around for some ointment and band aids. Geoff rolled his eyes. Every time he fell off his skateboard, awsten was there checking for wounds, no matter how tiny.  
do we have to do ointment this time?" Geoff whined.   
"do you want this to get infected?"  
"i mean-"  
"no. it'll hurt even more then and could get you sick."  
"aws?" Jawn asked "you've got a call"  
"who is it?"   
"John." awsten sighed.   
"alright, give me the phone. Otto, take care of Geoff, ointment and band-aids are already out." awsten took the phone from Jawn. "hey, John, what's wrong?"  
"Otto?"  
"yeah?" Otto looked up at Geoff after putting on his band aid.   
"who's John?"   
"one of Awsten's online friends, from London i think"  
"oh"  
"why, jealous?"  
"of course not, why would i be?"   
"i dunno, forget i said anything. you're all good man."  
"right."   
Otto helped Geoff up and they walked over to where Jawn and Awsten were. Awsten was still on the phone. Jawn was looking on worriedly.   
"what's going on?" Geoff asked.   
Jawn shushed him. Geoff nodded in understanding.  
"alright," awsten said, turning back to his friends "y'all ready to go? it's getting late"  
"alright" Jawn agreed, and the other boys nodded. they walked to where Jawn had parked his bike and made sure they had everything. Jawn got on his bike and awsten sat on the handlebars.   
"you good aws?"  
"yep" awsten replied happily, popping the "p".  
so they took off, Geoff and Otto on their skateboards and Jawn and Awsten on the bike.  
Otto's house was the closest so he was the first to leave the group. Awsten gave him a hug and told him to stay hydrated and then the remaining three continued on. They traveled down two more roads and then they were at Geoff's house. Awsten got off the bike once more to give Geoff a hug and tell him to take care of his knee. He then got back on and rode to his house, but his mind stayed with Geoff.  
Jawn pulled up in front of Awsten's house to let him off.   
"Can you come inside for a little bit?" Awsten asked.   
Jawn lived right next door to awsten so staying at his place for a bit wouldn't be a big deal.   
"of corse aws" Jawn said with a sweet smile, knowing exactly what awsten wanted.   
He parked his bike in the Knight's driveway and then followed awsten up to his room, where they laid down on awsten's bed.  
Being neighbors meant that awsten and Jawn where close, both distance wise and emotionally. Jawn was the one who first introduced awsten to Geoff and in turn Jawn was the first to know when awsten realized he had a crush on Geoff.   
Awsten cuddled up against Jawn, resting his head on his friend's shoulder.   
"I just don't know what to do."  
Jawn nearly laughed, it reminded him of the conversation awsten had been having with John earlier.  
"I'm sorry, I really wish I could help"  
"I know I just... I don't wanna ruin anything"  
"I don't think telling him would."  
"But it might."  
"Why don't you like... leave him letters or something? Ya know, like in his locker at school?" Jawn suggested.  
Awsten snorted. "That's such a freshman move, and besides he'd recognize my handwriting."   
"Not if you typed letters out."   
Awsten went silent, thinking.   
"I dunno, maybe. Wanna watch Bob Ross?"   
"Yeah sure."   
Awsten pulled up Netflix on his TV while Jawn went downstairs to get snacks. He kept thinking about what Jawn suggested. It was kinda childish and stupid, but also a little bit cute.  
Jawn and Awsten watched two episodes of the joy of painting and one episode of jeopardy before Jawn was called home. Awsten walked Jawn home, gave him a hug and told him to get some rest that night. then he went back to his house and put on the tea pot. He checked his phone but hadn't heard from John yet, so he finished preparing his tea and took it up to his room. He set his tea on his nightstand and got to work on his homework.  
just as awsten finished his physics homework and was moving on to his calculus work, his phone buzzed with a text. he picked it up, it was from John   
J: hey aws  
A: hey John 💖 how'd it go?  
J: idk  
J: good i guess  
J: we hung out at my house after school and played cludo   
A: oh fun!   
J: yeah  
J: he kept cheating though   
A: oof  
J: yea  
J: he said he would go to my football game Wednesday!  
A: really?  
A: dude that's great!  
A: listen I love talking with you but you need to get to sleep  
A: it's like 2 am for you!!  
J: I know  
J: just... it's hard :/  
A: I'm sorry  
A: I don't really know if I can help you with that  
J: it's okay, my therapist tried to  
A: okay. Maybe find an old stuffies from childhood to sleep with?  
J: I'm not a child awsten  
A: hey fuck you I sleep with stuffed animals!  
J: :p  
A: :(  
J: aww muffin   
A: I'm going to bed >:(  
J: fine!  
A: fine  
A: goodnight John 💝  
J: night awsten  
A: ily sleep well  
J: ilyt  
J: I'll try


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jawn in this fic will always refer to Jawn Rocha and John is John Watson. Sorry if that's confusing!

John didn't sleep well that night. he fell asleep around four in the morning and woke up three hours later. He sighed, today was going to be a bloody awful day. At least he got to see Sherlock today. He rolled out of bed and checked his phone. No new messages. Oh well. He sent a good morning text to Sherlock as well as awsten, then began getting ready for school.  
when he was done, he sat down for breakfast with his mother and sister. They didn't talk much, just ate their food and moved on with their lives.  
John texted Sherlock and asked him to meet him at the end of his street and took care of his breakfast dishes. He then went upstairs and grabbed his backpack, put on his shoes and made sure his hair was flat before going back down to the kitchen and grabbing his water bottle. Then he kissed his mom and sister goodbye and ran outside to meet Sherlock.  
Sherlock was already waiting at the street corner where they had agreed to meet. John waved and smiled as he approached. Sherlock nodded at him, then they began walking to school together. Sherlock deduces a few people (just one of his many brilliant hobbies) and tells me about their lives. Another one of Sherlock's hobbies was playing the violin. He was quite honestly the best violin player John had ever heard (although he hadn't heard many). He would never forget the time Sherlock played a bit of "break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored" by Ariana Grande after hearing it once, played over a Bluetooth speaker in the hall at school.  
The two walked into school together. They stopped at John's locker so he could get what he needed for their first class (Sherlock kept everything he needed in his backpack) and headed to their classroom. John got pulled away by his football buddies, leaving Sherlock to read in the back of the room, alone. Or at least pretend to. Really, he studied John. The way he acted with his friends as opposed to with him. How he held himself. How he looked when he thought no one would notice. How he looked without Sherlock.  
Sherlock wanted nothing more than to be a good friend to John. He tried, he really did. He told John when he got answers wrong on his homework, when girls were interested in him and when he had breakfast stuck in his teeth. He tried to spend time with him on a regular basis, but whenever John left he felt like they hadn't spent enough time with each other. John was the only person Sherlock really considered a friend so he knew he had to work extra hard to keep him around, and never do anything to make him think he was unwanted or potentially mess up their friendship. Especially since he had to compete with John's football buddies.  
John's football friends were loud, boisterous boys who never seemed to be out of trouble. They were always interrupting class and being rude to the teacher. It was really a shame, the teachers were nice if you treated them with respect. The football games were much like the boys playing in them, extremely rowdy. People yelling and throwing things, it disgusted him. Sherlock never would've gone to them, but John invited him, and Sherlock couldn't say no to John.  
John stayed with his football buddies until the first bell rang, then he came and sat next to Sherlock. He sat on his phone texting with someone. He held his phone too close to his face so he couldn't see who it was. Probably another girl he had a crush on. Sherlock sighed internally. He never really liked any of John's girlfriends, they took the away their time together. Plus most of them didn't like Sherlock.  
"Thanks for agreeing to come to my game tomorrow Sherlock"  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes, of course. What are friends for, after all?"  
John faked a smile. Friend. He'd never tell anyone (out loud anyway, via texting was a different story) but he had a teeny tiny little crush on Sherlock. He knew his feelings would never be reciprocated, but a boy can dream, right? He went back to texting awsten.  
J: so I thanked him for coming to my game tomorrow.  
A: oh?  
J: he said of course  
J: then what are friends for  
A: oof  
J: he used the f word on me!  
A: 😕 I'm sorry hon  
J: I know  
J: I just like him so much  
J: stupid pretty boys with their stupid cheekbones and stupid eyes  
A: mood  
A: aren't you in class right now?  
J: mayhaps  
A: FOCUS ON YOUR WORK JOHN  
A: I'll talk with you once i'm out of school. 💕  
J: k  
A: ily  
J: Ilyt


	3. Chapter 3

they don't talk at first, just walk down Jawn's driveway onto the sidewalk. Awsten took Jawn's hand. "I might do it" he said, his face heating up.  
"What, the letter thing?"  
Awsten blushed harder and nodded. "Yeah"  
"Awww that's so cute! Do you have the first one planned?"  
"That's the thing. I don't know what to write."   
"I'll help you!" Jawn replied enthusiastically. "Oh this is going to be great!"   
Awsten laughed and fiddled with his sleeve. "If you say so..."  
Jawn talked awsten's ear off the rest of the walk about his letter for Geoff. By the end, awsten at least had a bit of an idea as to what he was going to write. He went back in his house and up into his room where he began getting ready for the day.  
He took a shower before putting on the clothes he had left out the night before. He smiled at himself in the mirror and went down to the kitchen, where he filled up his water bottle and prepared his lunch.  
He once again went over to Jawn's house, but this time he walked right in.   
"Hey Jawn, I'm here!" He shouts.   
"Alright, I'm almost ready!" Jawn replies. Awsten took the opportunity to visit the bathroom and make sure he was fully prepared, knowing Jawn would take an eternity to finish getting ready. He took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror. Two more weeks until he was out of high school. He could do this. He walked back out into the living room, where he met Jawn coming down the stairs.  
Jawn and Awsten walked out to jawn's minivan. Awsten sat in the passenger seat and put his backpack by his feet.   
"Two more weeks"   
"Yeah"  
"It's so weird."   
"I know" Jawn said. There was a beat of silence before he continued.  
"Let's go get Geoff and Otto"   
He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
"Have you worked on the letter at all?"   
"No, not since we talked this morning."  
Jawn nodded quietly. The pair drove in silence until they reached Starbucks, where Jawn ordered coffee for the four friends. Awsten attached his phone to the AUX cord and put on a playlist containing each friend's top fifteen favorite songs.  
Jawn pulled into Geoff's driveway and honked. Awsten poked his head out the window and shouted "good morning!"   
Geoff walked out the door looking nearly dead. Jawn rolled his eyes and awsten sighed.   
"Sometimes I don't know why I like him so much"   
Geoff opens the door and hops in.   
"Whatcha laughing at?"  
Awsten ignores his question and hands him his coffee.   
"Here, you look dead."  
"Thanks."  
Awsten smiled and Geoff shook his head. God he was adorable. Geoff leaned back in his seat and listened as awsten launched into an enthusiastic conversation with Jawn.  
Geoff thought about his plan. Awsten would be headed off to some fancy ass collage in fuck-knows-where after this summer, which didn't give Geoff much time to admit his feelings. His plan, well, it didn't really exist. All he knew was it involved kissing awsten. As annoying as awsten could be with his band-aids and ointment, Geoff loved him. He didn't know how awsten was still single, he was so perfect. His blue hair brought out his one blue eye and he was tall but not too tall, not to mention he was such a sweetheart. He gave the best hugs and was always looking after his loved ones.

Sherlock and John suffered through a long day at school. It wouldn't be bearable for John, except for the fact that he had every class with Sherlock. Still, they packed up in a hurry when the bell rang.  
"Do you have practice today?" Sherlock asked as they walked out of their classroom.   
" yeah. After this week it will be over though."  
"Yeah."  
"It's so weird to think that after this week we're no longer going to be high school students"  
"I know."   
The conversation came to a pause for a moment.   
"You know, there's an open flat near your school, on Baker Street? I've talked to the landlady, she's willing to give us a look around the place..."  
"Oh really! Wow Sherlock, this is great!"  
Sherlock's heart filled with pride. He was glad John liked his idea. living with John would be so nice, unless he had girls over all the time. that was something he had never considered. hmm gotta find a way to make sure that doesn't happen. Sherlock couldn't think of anything. He looked over at his friend as they walked down the hall towards the football field. "what time should i be at the game tomorrow?" "oh i told you, it starts at six. i figured you'd remem-"   
"of course i remembered but what time should i be there? to, you know, get a good seat or whatever?"  
John almost stopped walking in the dead center of the hallway. Sherlock wanted good seat. he actually wanted to watch him play. briefly, he imagined Sherlock sitting with the other player's girlfriends and throwing confetti when the team won the game. he pictured the confetti getting stuck in Sherlock's hair and him gently pulling it out and his hair! oh it would be so soft and- "John? a time please?" "oh yeah" he laughs. how long was he spacing out for? "uh, how about like, 5:40?" "5:40 it is"

Jawn, Awsten and Geoff picked up Otto from his house and gave him his coffee. Otto insisted on sitting in the front so Awsten moved into the back and was now sitting next to Geoff. Jawn and Otto where blabbering away about the latest episode of doctor who in the front, and Awsten and Geoff had never watched the show.   
"So..." Awsten started. " uh, are you ready to graduate?"   
Geoff laughs a little bit, trying to cover up his blush. "Not really"   
Awsten takes a sip of his coffee and nods. "I'm feeling the same way."   
"Are you ready for collage?"   
"God no" Awsten laughed. "I don't even know- ugh I don't even know anything. My brain? Empty."  
"Worm. Well, you're going to that fancy ass place so your brain can't be completely empty."   
"What? The university of California? It's not that fancy" Awsten blushes, did Geoff really think he was that smart? Or that rich for that matter?   
"Well it is in LA"   
"Okay, fair enough. It's still really not that fancy"  
"Alright! I'll believe you. You're still going to come back and visit us though, right collage boy?"  
"Well duh! Where would I be without my three best friends?"   
Plus I would miss your cute ass face Awsten added in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The Houston boys' day went fairly quickly and with little turbulence. After school they went to the skate park again. Otto and Geoff did skateboard things and Awsten and Jawn went on a photography adventure. One of the less popular areas of the skate park had tons of graffiti all over the place, so Jawn took a few shots there and Awsten did some modeling. "Have you started the letter yet?"   
"Oh my god Jawn" Awsten whined. "When the hell would I have time for that?"   
"During class?" Jawn suggests.   
Awsten sighed. "You know I try to do as much work in class as I can. Less to do at home, yunno."   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"So what are you going to do about Awsten?"   
Geoff sighed. "I don't know otto. What do you think I should do?"   
"Hey, how am I supposed to know? You're the one who wants to date him."   
"Yeah but-"   
"Listen. I dunno. Be sweet to him. Give him flowers or some shit. People love that. Just make sure he knows you're there for him 'n like are interested in him and respect his boundaries. It'll all be good"  
"Yeah I guess. I'm just going to miss him so much. I wanna tell him right now, hell, I can barely stop myself from spilling my guts several times a day so we like, have time to be together ya know? If he wants anyway. Which he probably doesn't."  
Otto rolls his eyes and gives Geoff a little smile.   
"Don't worry dude, it'll all work out. One way or another."   
"Yeah, I hope so..."   
Geoff sighs and skates off.   
"Whatta dumbass. Those two are practically married already" Otto says to himself. Then he follows after Geoff in his board.   
Jawn and Awsten approached the pair a while later. After Jawn took some pictures of the boys skating, they decided it was time to go home. Almost all of them anyway.  
"I actually think I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Geoff said.  
"Wha- oh, okay" Awsten said, sounding vaguely disappointed. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow then."   
"Of course" Geoff replies, then opens his arms for a hug, which Awsten accepts.  
"Why do you think he stayed at the skate park?" Awsten asked Jawn. They were at awsten's house again, having dropped off Otto a bit earlier.   
"I dunno"  
"Do you think he's meeting someone? Or doing you know... something bad?"   
"Honestly aws? I think Geoff likes you and won't do something that might jeopardize that. You need to trust him"   
Jawn actually knew for sure Geoff liked Awsten. Geoff has told Otto, who told Jawn in return and made a plan to get the two together. A plan that had failed so far.   
"Maybe, but how do I know for sure?"  
"Tell him?"   
Jawn was getting distressed. Awsten sighed.   
"That's scary"  
"I know"   
"I think I'm gonna start the letter tonight."  
"You go kiddo"   
Awsten scowled at him.   
"Love you. I'm gonna go do my homework."  
"Alright Jawnny boy, love you too. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya, loverboy"  
Awsten had changed into pajamas and was poking away at his laptop keys when his sister shouted that someone was at the door for him.  
"Really? And at this time of night?" Awsten stretched and walked downstairs to his front door. Standing awkwardly next to the door like he'd never been to the Knight's house before was Geoff.   
"Hey" he said with a smile.   
"Hey Geoff! I'm so sorry I wasn't expecting you I-"  
"Hey it's okay. Uh, I'm not going to be around very long I just wanted to, Uh, drop these off." He said and pulled out a bundle of flowers from behind his back.  
"Oh Geoff, they're lovely" awsten said, leaning in to smell them. "Are they from the park?"   
"Uh yeah. Yunno, over by the pond, across the bridge." Geoff waves his hands a bit. "Where we stargazed"  
"Well I really appreciate them. I'll go get a vase for them."  
"Uh yeah, sure. I gotta get going though. I'll see you tomorrow." Geoff flashes a peace sign and turns to go.  
"Geoff wait"  
"Hm?"   
Awsten presses a kiss to Geoff's cheek. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow" then he scurries away, blushing.   
Geoff stares at the door knob for a solid five seconds than shakes his head and walks out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have a moment

Sherlock sat in the last row of the bleachers. It was 5:45 and already there were too many people there for him. He wanted to smoke but knew better than to do it here. He lay back against the fence and checked his watch again. He just wanted this damn game to start. He was staring miserably at the field when someone from his class walked up and sat next to him. "I didn't take you for the kind who likes sports"   
"What kind did you 'take me as' then?" Sherlock deadpanned. The girl laughed anxiously.   
"I don't know, smart, mysterious, loner?" She smiled.  
"Try high-functioning sociopath darling"   
"Oh."  
She went quiet for a moment.   
"I'm Molly, Molly Hoo-"  
"Yes, yes Molly Hooper, we have maths together."  
"Oh" she blushes.   
"Why'd she do that?" Sherlock thinks to himself. He quickly looks her over. Knees turned towards him, attempting eye contact, eyes... eyes... eyes, dilated! Attraction, yeah that's it. Ugh.  
"So why are you here then, Mr. Sociopath?"   
Sherlock almost sighed.   
"Watching John play."  
"Oh he's the cute blond one, yes?"   
"Yes"  
"so you agree he's cute"  
Sherlock short circuited. John. Cute. Yes of course. Is that not what friends think about each other? All the time? Day and night? Why was she saying it like that? Is she attracted to him?  
"Well, I- uh"   
He blushes. What the fuck is going on.   
Molly gives him a look.   
"Oh hon, you've got it bad."  
Then she gets up and walks away, possibly to talk with someone else, more likely to talk with her friends about what happened and cry a little. Sherlock stays where he is.   
At 6 exactly the team comes onto the field, accompanied by the school band and screaming and stomping fans. Sherlock sees John long before John sees him. Number six. Sherlock briefly wonders why he chose that number but let's it go when John notices him, smiles at waves. He waves back. Yes, John was cute. He thinks about what Molly said. "Oh hon, you've got it bad" what does that even mean?  
John is impressed. Sherlock stayed for the entire game. It was a good game, the team worked hard and played well and it payed off, they won!   
After the team meeting John checked his phone.   
S: meet me under the bleachers by the left exit -SH  
John groaned. Of course he picked the one further from him! Nevertheless, he walked over to where Sherlock was waiting.   
Sherlock was smoking.  
"You know I don't like those."   
He looked up. "Yes, sorry. Good game"   
From anyone else that monotone "good game" would scream sarcasm, but John knew Sherlock and this wasn't the case, he was really proud of him. "Thanks Sherlock. I really appreciate you coming."  
"Of course."  
The pair walks towards John's car.   
"I can-"  
"John I-"  
They speak at the same time.   
"You go first" John tells Sherlock.   
"John I was wondering, what does it mean when someone has 'got it bad' for another?"  
"Wha-? Where'd you hear that?"  
"Some book"  
"Oh well, it usually means one person really loves the other"  
"Ah. Can someone not... realize these feelings?"  
"Oh absolutely. It's a very common romance novel theme, Star-crossed lovers and whatnot." John prayed no one besides him knew how close to home this was hitting.   
"Interesting"  
"Yeah. Do you like the book?"  
"Not particularly." Sherlock seemed distracted.   
"Mm. Do you need a ride?"  
"No thank you, I'll walk."  
"Okay I'll see you later Sherlock" John said with a wave and a smile.   
"See you..."

Jawn got a text from Awsten just after 9.   
A: !!!! JAWN !!!!!  
A: YOU THERE? ITS IMPORTANT!  
J: hm?   
A: GEOFF GAVE ME FLOWERS  
A: [photo attached]  
A: THEN I KISSED HIM  
A: JUST ON THE CHEEK  
A: I WANNA M*RRY HIM JAWN  
J: Aws!! That's great!  
J: also wbk   
J: so are y'all like... boyfriends now?  
A: I don't know  
A: I still don't even know if he likes me  
J: bruh  
J: what  
J: "here are some flowers, no homo tho"  
A: listen-  
J: just sayin  
Jawn sighed. He loved Awsten to death but he could be so thick sometimes.  
J: bruh did Geoff talk to you yet  
O: hm? No?  
J: 👀  
J: something happened with Awsten  
O: WHAT  
J: YEAH  
J: GEOFF BROUGHT HIM FLOWERS  
J: N HE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK AS A THANK YOU  
J: AND BEING THE DUMBASS HE IS, HE STILL DOSENT THINK GEOFF LIKES HIM  
O: SERIOUSLY   
O: my god  
O: they both have 0 braincells   
J: fr  
O: Oop Geoff is texting me now  
J: worm  
O: he's talking about the flowers  
O: he got them at the park   
O: somewhere special to both of them I think  
J: bruh 🥺  
O: they're so married  
J: they really are  
J: Awsten literally said he wanted to marry him earlier  
O: deadass?  
J: deadass  
The next morning was close to normal. Jawn and Awsten got coffee and picked up Geoff, then went to get Otto. Awsten stayed in the front seat talking with Jawn but would look into the back seat every so often, make eye contact with Geoff and quickly turn back around. He had finally finished his first letter and it sat in his backpack. He was going to put it in Geoff's locker today. Somehow. Without him noticing. It would be fine.   
"Does anyone want to come over to my house later and watch good omens or something with me?" Geoff asks  
"Bruh I can't tonight, sorry" Jawn replied.   
"Yeah, I'm busy too man, sorry." Otto chimes in.  
"I can go"   
Geoff smiles at Awsten. "Cool"

The next day was weird. John texted Sherlock and Awsten their good morning texts and got a reply from Awsten immediately. That was normal actually. What was not normal was Sherlock not showing up to their meeting spot. John didn't want to be late, so he left for school but not without texting Sherlock again to make sure he was okay. No reply as always. Before class he sat in the back and texted Awsten about the game and what happened with Geoff and Awsten. Even when the late bell rand and class started, Sherlock was nowhere to be found.  
John decided not to worry too much. Sherlock probably just needed some space. Maybe he got caught up in finishing that book. So he stopped by the Holmes household on his way home. Sherlock's brother, Mycroft answered.   
"Hey Mycroft, have you seen Sherlock?"  
"Hm... no, not since yesterday. Good day."  
John stopped him from closing the door. "So he didn't come home last night?"   
"No."   
"Okay. Thank you for your time."  
"Yes John. Goodbye."  
"Bye."  
John sat on the steps of Sherlock's house and thought and thought. Maybe he had caught onto the fact that John liked him and ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, Jawn dropped Geoff and Awsten off at Geoff's house.   
"So uh, are you hungry?" Geoff asks.  
Awsten smiles at him sweetly. "No thank you, do you have any orange juice though?"  
"Yeah"  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it"  
"Of course, here" Geoff hands him a glass full of orange juice "let's go start the show."  
They watch one episode of good omens before realizing they'd much rather talk with each other. Awsten somehow convinces Geoff to play Titanic in the back and had scooted closer to Geoff without him noticing somehow and was talking enthusiastically about a new song he was writing. Everything felt so perfect.  
"I really like hanging out with you Aws."  
Awsten blushed. "I like hanging out with you too Geoff"   
He was staring down at his feet bashfully.   
Geoff pretends to yawn and drapes an arm over the edge of the couch, around Awsten. "Did you have a good day?"  
"It was okay. Pretty average, much better now" Awsten replied, snuggling closer to geoff.  
"That's good to hear, lovely. Mines pretty good too."  
"Geoff can I-" Awsten starts and trails off.   
"What's up, lovely? Why are you being so shy"   
Awsten's blush only gets worse when he feels Geoff's fingers on his chin, turning his face towards him.  
"Geoff uh, can I-"  
Awsten blushes again and tries to look away from Geoff.   
"Hey, it's okay. You can ask me anything."   
Geoff looks at him with the sweetest gaze. Awsten bites his lower lip and closes his eyes. Then he takes a deep breath and re-opens them.   
"Geoff can I kiss-" he gets cut off by his phone ringing. He looks at the screen then back up at Geoff. "I'm so sorry, I really have to take this"  
"Okay."  
Awsten leaves the room, and Geoff sits in the couch still, the space next to him growing cold as he imagines what might have hepppened if Awsten didn't get the call.  
a while later awsten comes back into the room quietly.   
"are you alright?  
"mmm... yeah. my friend john, Watson, not Rocha, just called me. told me his best friend who he also has a big ass crush on didn't go home last night."  
"oh no, i'm so sorry"  
awsten nods. "they're filing a police report right now. he's been gone almost a full day. John blames himself even though it's clearly not his fault." awsten sighs and wipes at his nose. "can i have a hug?"  
"of coarse. come here"  
awsten burrows into geoff's open arms and closes his eyes.   
"sorry, I've just been so stressed lately and i-"  
"hey, its okay aws. take as long as you need."   
"thanks geoff, you're the best"  
awsten stayed wrapped up in geoff's arms until Titanic was over.  
"Fabrizio deserved better." awsten sighed. "all he wanted was to go to america"  
"heaven only knows why."   
awsten laughed. "i mean, it was a little less horrible back then."  
"There was slavery!"  
"Not in 1912!"  
"Hey, listen, This is why you're going to that fancy-ass school."  
"It's really not that fancy" Awsten mumbled. "And it's common knowledge slavery was abolished in 1865 with the 13th amendment."  
"I'm going to miss you when you go"  
Awsten was shocked. "Really?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"I'll miss you too geoff. More than anyone else. Don't tell Jawn though"   
"Of course not"  
"I'm not going to be that far away you know. We'd still see each other" Awsten said, laying on Geoff's chest and absently playing with his hands.   
"Yeah but not every day."  
"You'd get sick of me eventually"  
"Never" Geoff replied, quickly pressing a kiss into Awsten's hair. Awsten noticed but pretended not to. Geoff had kissed him before, but this felt different.  
"I really gotta head home soon, it's getting late."  
"Yeah"  
Awsten cuddles against Geoff even more. "I wanna stay here with you"  
Geoff didn't know how to react to that. "I mean, you could"  
Awsten laughed and sat up. "I'd love to but I have homework and you'll be distracting"  
"Alright smartypants, your loss"  
"Oh definitely" Awsten smiles and stands up. "I'm missing out big time."  
The pair walks to the front door where Awsten hops around on one door trying to put on his shoe.   
"Dude, just sit down"  
"Then it's not as fun"  
Geoff rolled his eyes, but Awsten did sit down. Geoff gets down on one knee in front of Awsten and tied one of his shoes.   
"Oh my god Geoff" he laughs. "Thank you"  
"My pleasure Mr. Knight, may I escort you home?"  
"You may" Awsten said and took Geoff's hand. Then they left for Awsten's house.  
Geoff drops Awsten off at his house and revives another kiss on his cheek. Then he puts his AirPods in and heads home. On the way he gets an amazing idea.   
If Awsten didn't confess to him before graduation, he would kiss him after they threw their caps. It would be super romantic and nice and Geoff was happy just thinking about it.   
Meanwhile, Awsten catches Jawn up to speed and checks in with John. Sherlock has still not been found. According to his family this is not the first time it's happened though. Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, it's so soft ahhhhhhh. Anyway thank you for sticking with me & this fic, it's about to get ~wild~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things happen

Sherlock is hiding out with some of his druggie friends, in a run-down building on the sketchy side of town. He planned to go back home after they left school. His grades were high enough after all, it not like it really mattered. God. He took another hit off his cigarette. How did he not realize how much he really liked John? And what was he going to do? He could continue to act like he was only his friend, but what about when they moved in together? It's not like he could pick a fight and end their friendship, it's the only one he had.

Awsten had managed to sneak his letter into Geoff's locker earlier that day without anyone knowing. He was really glad Geoff hadn't brought it up when they were hanging out earlier but also worried that maybe he hadn't got it. He sighed and stared at his computer screen. He was working on his next letter now.  
Once Geoff got back from walking Awsten home, he dug around in his backpack until he found the white envelope he found in his locker earlier. He hadn't told anyone about it because he thought it might be a love confession from a underclassman, and while he was flattered, he didn't want Awsten getting the wrong message and deciding Geoff didn't like him after all.  
Maybe it was stupid logic but Geoff didn't care. He carefully opened the envelope and read it over. Sure enough, it was a love confession. The note wasn't signed, but left several clues in it. At first it sounded a little like awsten, however it said that their hair was naturally brown and Geoff was pretty sure his hair was naturally blond. He sighed, a little bummed out. Whoever the person was didn't leave somewhere to leave a response, so Geoff didn't bother writing a reply. He left the letter on top of a stack of paper on his desk and went to play video games.

John barely slept that night. He was too worried about Sherlock, and every time he closed his eyes he got horrible ideas of what might be happening to his best friend. So he stayed awake, doing his homework, talking to Awsten and watching tik tok compilations on YouTube. He knew he would be a wreck in school the next day but he didn't care. Sometime around 3 in the morning he got an idea.  
J: hey Aws, text me when you get this. I have an idea.  
Awsten wouldn't be awake for a few hours so John hopped online and began planning.  
John was looking at plane tickets when his alarm went of, making him jump. Shit. Time for school.  
He got a text back from Awsten during first period.  
A: good morning! What's your idea?  
John couldn't wait until after school to tell him. This needed to happen now. He raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom so he wouldn't be yelled at for being on his phone.  
J: *image attached* I wanna go to Houston. To see if Sherlock will come after me.  
A: John-  
A: holy shit  
A: did you think about this at all?  
J: quite a bit actually. I have good grades, my parents won't care if I miss some school. Houston is very educational I'm sure.  
A: John  
A: this is crazy  
J: I know  
J: but I really want to do this.  
A: ok.  
Awsten sighed and stared at his phone. What the fuck.  
A: y'all  
A: my friend John, from London? Wants to come stay with me  
O: bro deadass?  
A: yeah  
J: why tho?  
A: his best friend/crush disappeared and he's having a tough time :/  
J: wack  
A: he thinks Sherlock will find out he's missing and come looking for him or some shit ig  
A: it's fucking bonkers  
O: are you going to let him stay with you?  
A: yeah  
A: duh  
J: what about school  
A: I'll still go  
A: idk about John tho  
G: what about spending time with us?  
A: I'll still hang out with you guys! Y'all will like John I think. You have nothing to worry about.  
Geoff however, was very worried. How long was this John kid going to stay? What if he's hot and Awsten falls in love with him and forgets Geoff? What about graduation?  
G: k  
J: well I'm excited  
O: oddly same  
A: aaah I'm so glad!  
A: this might be really good.  
O: ye  
J: yeah  
That night, after getting the go-ahead from Awsten, John booked a one way ticket to Houston on delta airlines. He left in two days. It would be just over 8 hours on a plane, plus a layover. His parents agreed to let him go. Now all he had to do was wait.  
Awsten, on the other hand was very busy. His parents also knew and were okay with it, however told him he had to set up the second bunk himself. Awsten had managed to get all the pieces of the bed up to his room, however he couldn't set it up himself.  
Awsten ended up calling Otto over to help. They got the bunk bed up easy enough so they set up some extra drawers as well. Otto hung around for a while after they were done. They were throwing stress toys at the ceiling to see if they would stick when Awsten turned to look at otto.  
"Otto?"  
"Yeah awst?"  
"Do you think Geoff is, interested in me? Like, romantically?" Awsten blushes. He felt silly.  
"Dude" Otto stared at him. "He's so obviously in love with you"  
"He is?"  
"He is."  
Awsten throws another stress toy at the ceiling.  
"I love him too"  
Otto goes home when the Knight family starts dinner, leaving Awsten to think about what he had told him. He knew Geoff liked him. He knew he liked Geoff. So now what. He sighed and tried to think more about John coming to visit.  
Otto texts Jawn right after leaving awstens house  
O: we have another win  
J: oh?  
O: okay so Awsten asked me if he thought Geoff liked him  
O: and I was like  
J: oh?  
O: dude, he's so obviously in love with you  
J: 🥺  
O: and he was like *softly, with passion* oh, I love him too  
O: I don't think he ment to say it out loud  
O: so I didn't reply  
O: but  
J: sjhdgekdkdkdk


	8. Chapter 8

The next day passes quickly for everyone. Awsten slips another letter into Geoff's locker without being caught. Otto and Jawn nudge Geoff and Awsten towards each other whenever they can (it really wasn't that hard, the job did itself) John goes to school and sits through his classes, then goes to soccer practice. Sherlock stays wherever he is, high off his ass. Geoff gets invited to spend the night with Awsten and instantly accepts. After hanging out in the park with John and Otto, they walk back to awstens house together. When they arrive, Mrs. Knight tells them dinner will be soon and they head to Awsten's room.  
Awsten flops onto his bed first thing when they get to him room.   
"Please cuddle me" he says.   
"Oh, yeah, of course" Geoff lay down on the bed next to Awsten, who curls against his side instantly.   
"Are you alright?" Geoff asked, wrapping his arm around his friend.   
Awsten mumbles a response that kinda sounds like "yeah". Geoff sighed and starts running his fingers through Awsten's hair. Awsten rests his arm over Geoff's stomach and tangles their legs together.   
"You're cute" Geoff tells him.   
"So are you"   
He smiles and presses a kiss into Awsten's hair.  
Geoff feels Awsten start to drift off against his chest. He fishes around for his phone, then takes a picture of Awsten and sends it to Otto  
G: *image attached*  
G: I don't think I've ever liked anyone this much.   
Otto dosent reply immediately so Geoff shifts his focus back on Awsten.   
"Awst, you awake?"  
No response.  
"I just want you to know you're the most attractive person I've ever met. I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I wanna be with you. You're so amazing. I'm so lucky I get to call you my best friend, and I'd absolutely be the luckiest guy in the world if I could call you my boyfriend. I'll tell you this again soon, when you're awake"  
It's peaceful after Geoff's confession, but It only lasts for so long. There's a soft knock on Awsten's door.   
"Yeah? Awsten is asleep."  
Gracie pokes her head into the room and smiles at the boys cuddled up on the bed.   
"You need to wake him up, dinner's ready."   
"Okay, we'll be right down." Gracie nods and leaves.   
"Awsten" Geoff says softly, shaking his friend's shoulder. "You gotta wake up babe, it's time for dinner.   
Awsten's eyes flutter. "No. Wan'a keep cuddling you" Geoff's heart momentarily malfunctioned.   
"We can, after dinner. Come on, aren't you hungry"   
Awsten shrugged. "Promise you'll cuddle me more"   
"I promise"  
They locked pinkies and awsten slowly got up.  
The pair held hands as the walked downstairs for dinner, breaking at the bottom of the stairs.   
"Thanks for joining us" Awsten's mom said, sarcasm lacing her tone.   
"He's hard to wake up" Geoff said.   
"Don't I know it" Mrs. Knight replies as the boys sit down.   
Geoff loved having dinner with the Knight family. Conversation always flowed easily and everyone was happy to joke with one another. Being around Awsten was also a perk.   
Awsten was in a pun war with his sister when Mr. Knight asked Geoff if they were going to join game night with the rest of the family.   
Geoff looked at Awsten, who nodded.   
"Only if Awsten and I are a team"  
Awsten's family gladly let them be a team and so after dinner they settled into the living room to play Life. They went oldest to youngest, starting with Gracie and ending with Mr. knight. During Gracie's turn Geoff leaned over to Awsten.  
"Collage or Business Route?"  
"Collage, if you want" Awsten whispered back.   
Geoff nodded. "Sounds like a plan.   
They smiled at each other, and then it was their turn. Awsten let Geoff spin the spinner because he was that convinced he was lucky. He spun a 9.   
The pair got the career of computer designer and were the first to get married. Geoff had pretened to propose, standing up then kneeling next to Awsten and offering him a bead he had in his pocket. Awsten said yes and threw his arms around Geoff, accidentally toppling them both to the ground. They were both laughing.   
"Dude are you okay" Awsten managed to get out. He was well aware that he was laying on top of Geoff. Geoff nodded and they kept laughing until Mrs. Knight told them that was enough and continued the game.   
They got a houseboat together and adopted two girls and a boy.   
Mr. knight won the game, Geoff and Awsten came in second, then Gracie, and finally Mrs. Knight.  
The boys helped clean up then went back to Awsten's room. He put on some music then lay down on his bed, where Geoff already was. Awsten's head rested on Geoff's chest once more.   
"This was worth the wait"   
"Yeah. Playing Life with your family was fun though."  
"Yeah." Awsten snuggles closer to Geoff.  
"Thanks for asking me to marry you"  
"Thanks for saying yes."   
"I'd do it again" Awsten mumbled.   
Geoff smiles at him.   
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah"   
The only sounds to be heard in the room was whatever song Awsten was playing and each other's breath. Geoff tried to memorize the feeling, knowing this might not happen again for a long time.  
Awsten was rubbing the collar of Geoff's shirt with his thumb. Every so often Awsten's finger would brush his face, sending tingles down his spine. The song playing in the background changed and Awsten gasped.   
"Geoff this is my favorite song right now, uh, dance with me?" He asked shyly  
Geoff's heart almost gave out.   
"Yeah sure, if you want"  
They stood up and Awsten wrapped his arms around Geoff's neck. Geoff let his hands rest on Awsten's hips and watched Awsten mouthing along with the words and they swayed around.   
The song slowed down and Awsten pulled him a little closer so he could rest his head on Geoff's shoulder.  
"What song is this anyway?"   
"It's called stupid, by a band named milkk"  
"It's very sweet"   
"I thought so too." Awsten smiles at him.   
"Yeah. I, Uh, I'm really enjoying it actually"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
Pink settled onto Awsten's cheeks. "I know a few other songs you might like"  
"Okay, I'd like to hear them"   
Awsten nodded, but stayed where he was. The song had since finished and now some ke$ha song was playing. They were staring into each other's eyes and Geoff thought they might kiss but then Awsten broke away to change the song.  
They danced for a while after that. They took in everything, from the smell of each other to the soft lighting of the Christmas lights Awsten used instead of lamps. But they mainly focused on each other. That is, until Awsten ran out of songs and suggested they watch a movie instead. They rearranged Awsten's bed so they could see the tiny screen better, picked a movie (Onward) and settled in. Awsten felt like he had been needy all night so he didn't ask Geoff to cuddle him. However, Geoff missed having him tucked under his arm. Maybe 20 minutes into the movie Geoff tried to casually rest his hand in between the pair, in hopes that Awsten would notice and hold it. It didn't look that casual, but after a few minutes Awsten took it.  
Slowly, they inched closer to each other until their upper arms were brushing. Geoff pretened to yawn and dropped Awsten's hand to rub his eyes, then put his arm around Awsten. He finds Awsten pressed into his side once more, this time with his legs in Geoff's lap. At this point Geoff gave up on watching the movie and just stared at what parts of Awsten he could see. Mainly the top of his head.   
Awsten fell asleep before the movie ended. Geoff finished it then turned it off. He wiggles out of Awsten's grip and turns off the lights, then hears Awsten groan.  
"Geoff?"  
"Yeah sweetheart?"   
"Come back." Geoff sits on the bed next to Awsten, who was still laying down and reaching toward him.   
"You want me to sleep with you?" Half-asleep Awsten made a noise of approval.   
"Okay" he pulled off his shirt so he wouldn't overheat, then climbed into bed next to the blue-haired boy. Awsten rolled onto his side. Geoff also rolled onto his side so they were spooning. Awsten fell back asleep quickly. Geoff stayed up for a while, fantasizing about what it would be like to actually be with Awsten. Like in a relationship. It brings a soft smile to his face and a minor ache to his heart. Finally, he presses a kiss to the back of Awsten's head and tries to sleep.  
Awsten woke up first the next morning. He was confused, it was a bit hard to breathe and he couldn't see anything. Eventually he registered the arms around him and realized it was Geoff. Awsten told himself he didn't want to wake up his sleeping friend so he would stay right were he was. He closed his eyes and nuzzles his face into Geoff's neck, trying to memorize what it felt like and what Geoff smelled like. He'd miss Geoff so much while he was at school.   
Geoff woke up a little while later. Awsten was awake enough to know that Geoff was awake but not awake enough to open his eyes or do anything about it.  
"Good morning sweetheart" Geoff whispers, gently stroking Awstens hair. He watches him for a bit. One of Geoff's favorite things about Awsten was his eyelashes. You wouldn't notice them unless you knew Awsten well. The only time they were really noticeable were times like these, where he was asleep and his eyelashes lay unmoving on the white plains of his cheeks. Suddenly Awsten's phone went off, jolting him out of his half awake state.   
He blinked rapidly until his eyes focused.  
"Hey Geoff" he said with a lazy smile.   
"Good morning Awsten" Geoff said. He felt a bit bold and leaned over to press a kiss against Awsten's forehead. They both blushed.  
Awsten scilenced his phone.   
"Guess I forgot to turn my alarm off yesterday" he sighed.   
Checking his phone closer showed a few missed texts from John, the latest one saying his second plane was taking off, a little over an hour ago.   
"Are you alright Awsten?" Geof asked, walking over to be of comfort if needed.   
"Yeah. It's just, big changes, yunno?"  
Geoff nodded and opened his arms. Awsten glady hugged him.   
"Thanks again for spending the night."  
"Of course, I had fun"   
Awsten nodded. "I did too Geoff, I hope we can do it again soon"  
"Me too"  
Awsten let Geoff have the bathroom as they started to get ready. Awsten texted the group chat to make sure everyone was awake. Jawn was going to drive Awsten, Geoff and Otto to the airport to meet John.   
Awsten pulls in some jeans and looks around the room. His eyes land on Geoff's blue tie-dye shirt that was still on the floor. He picked it up and wandered into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Geoff?"  
"What's up?"  
"Can I borrow your shirt?"  
"Yeah dude, no problem"   
Geoff worked on getting ready faster after that, wanting to see Awsten in his clothes.  
Awsten went back into his room and sighed. His favorite part of the sleepover was over. Whenever Geoff was drowsy he got very soft. He'd call Awsten pet names and treat him special. When he was fully awake he'd let that go and act like a super edgy teen, unless they were alone. But it was still less. Awsten slipped the shirt over his head and started rubbing the collar when it was on. He stared at himself in the mirror and tried to decide what he needed to complete his outfit. He decided he looked good without any accessories and just pulled on his vans. Then he sat on his bed and played on his phone while waiting for Geoff to finish.  
Once they're both set, they say goodbye to Awsten's family and head over to Jawn's house. They're quickly let inside and ushered up to his room where they vibe until Jawn's ready and they leave to get Otto. On the way there Awsten sits in the front because Jawn would refuse to dive unless someone was in the front with him. He said he felt like a chauffeur otherwise. When they get to Otto's house he's ready to go, so Awsten gets into the back seat next to Geoff and they take off. Because Otto was shotgun, he was in control of the AUX cord. Whatever it was Otto was playing, Geoff wasn't paying attention. He was watching Awsten stare out of the window. He couldn't get over how good he looked in his shirt. It really brought out the color of his blue eye. After a while Awsten asks Jawn to bring them to Starbucks, and he he agrees. Jawn orders for everyone and Awsten pays. Then they get back on the road. Awsten is still staring out the window but is now drinking coffee while doing it.   
"So are you excited?" Geoff asks him.   
Awsten turns to face him.   
"Yeah. I think this will be good for him"  
Geoff wanted to ask about how good it would be for Awsten but thought better of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Awsten goes on his phone after that and Geoff looks away, out the window, not wanting to intrude. A few moments later his phone buzzes. He opens a new snap from Awsten. It was a picture of him staring out the window, just taken. A small "s" for streaks was in the bottom left corner. Geoff smiles and saves it. Then takes a picture of Awsten and sends it back. He glances over and sees Awsten blushing. Nice.   
"What are you two doing back there, hmm?" Jawn asks.   
"Nothing" Geoff replied.   
"Just chillin" Awsten said with a shrug.   
"Alright, well we're almost there"  
Otto lets out a great whoop and punches the roof of the car in excitement.  
They arrive at the airport and drive around the parking garage for twenty minutes until they find a spot. Awsten spends most of this time holding Geoff's hand and playing with his fingers.   
"Y'all ready?" Awsten asks as he hops out of the car.   
The gang nods and Awsten takes Jawn's hand, then they head for the doors to the luggage carousel. Otto and Geoff found a place to sit while Awsten and Jawn checked when John's flight would get there.   
"Okay so it lands in twenty minutes so I think we'll see him in half an hour" Awsten states when they regroup.   
"Nice" Otto says. "What are we going to do until then?"  
"Does anybody have ideas of what we could do together while he's here?"  
Otto suggests the beach. Jawn says they should take him to the park. Geoff stays silent while the other boys bounce around ideas. A nearby amusement park has having a couple's special where two people got in for the price of one. He had really wanted to take Awsten alone, but he could suggest it to the group. He sighed. If he didn't speak up now he knew he probably wouldn't get to go with Awsten at all.   
"Uh, the amusement park, Skyline Adventures? We could go there, I think tickets are discounted right now"   
"Geoff that's an amazing idea!" Awsten praised, grinning from ear to ear.  
Suddenly the alarm that signaled the luggage was being unloaded sounded. The gang looked at the tv that said where the bags came from. It said London.   
"He's here!" Awsten exclaimed, standing up and looking around. Geoff noticed he was shaking with excitement.   
"Guys help me look"  
"Awsten, hon, we don't know who we're looking for"   
"Oh right. My bad guys, thanks Otto"  
A: John send me a picture of yourself please  
J: uh okay  
J: *image attached*   
Awsten showed the picture of John to his friends.   
"Hey, isn't that Otto?" Jawn asked, pointing at a figure in the back of the photo.   
"It is! Holy shit!"  
Awsten turned around and spotted him almost instantly.   
"John!" He shouted, making his friend turn around. John recognized Awsten and the two ran to each other and met in a sweet hug. Awsten's friends trailed behind, Geoff standing behind the others  
"Holy crap it's so nice to see you in person" Awsten said, wiping at his eyes.   
"You too" John exclaimed. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, he cries when he's overwhelmed" Otto chimes in.   
"Oh, John, these are my friends! Otto, Jawn and Geoff"   
"It's nice to meet you all! I've heard so much about you." John says, looking at Geoff as he said it.  
"Alright, alright! We can catch up more in the car, let's go!" Awsten shouts.   
He takes John's suitcase for him and leads the way back out to the car. Jawn gets into the driver's seat once more with Otto shotgun. Geoff climbs into the back, already knowing Awsten would want to sit with John and it would be weird to sit three in a row when there were two perfectly good seats in the back. Awsten talks everyone's ears off until Jawn suggests they stop for lunch. Geoff had listened to him happily though.   
"Do you have anywhere you wanna try?" Jawn asked the other John.   
"Uh, no. I guess not"  
"Let's get gas station food!" Awsten offers. Otto nods in agreement. Jawn looks to the back  
"Geoff?"  
"Gas station food sounds good"  
Jawn, Otto and Geoff agreed to go inside and get everything while Awsten and John gas up the car.   
"John, what kind of chips do you want?" Otto asked.   
"Uh, original I guess, thank you"   
"Awsten, are we still going to spilt a bag of Doritos?" Geoff asked, trying to sound nonchalant but really being quite nervous.   
"Of course, silly" Awsten said, giggling. "We always do"   
Geoff smiles at him. "Do you want anything else?"  
"Uh, a root beer and a turkey sub, John, want anything?"   
"I'll also have a turkey sub I guess. And a lemonade if it's not a trouble"   
"Of course it's not" Jawn exclaims. "Let's go gang.  
"Geoff seems really into you" John states after Awsten's friends enter the store.   
Awsten blushes. "I know. I'm sure he likes me, I just want him to make the first move so I know 100%"   
John nodded. "Fair enough"   
Awsten kicked a rock across the parking lot and watched the numbers on the gas pump go up.   
"When we get to my house remind me to tell you about what happened last night"  
"With Geoff?"  
"Yeah" Awsten replies dreamily.   
"Dude you even sound whipped" John laughed. Awsten laughed too.   
"You'll get why later. He's such a sweetheart, like I know he doesn't seem it but he's genuinely a great guy"   
"I believe you"  
The gas finishes pumping just as Otto, Geoff and Jawn get back to the car.   
"Hey guys, we got the goods" Jawn says, waving around some plastic bags. The boys settle back into the car and split up the food before getting back on the road.   
"Hey Otto, can you play some my chem?" Geoff asked.   
"Yeah of course! Any requests?"  
"House of wolves!" Awsten shrieked before anyone else could respond. Otto played the song and Awsten went batshit singing and dancing. Geoff watched adoringly from the back seat. John watched him too, worried he was going to hit his head or something and get hurt.  
"God I love that song!"  
"We know"  
"Clearly" John said, blinking in surprise. Awsten flipped off Jawn and smiled and John.   
"Did you like it?"  
"It was certainly interesting" John said with a nod.   
"Awsten can I have the Doritos?"  
"Yeah, here" Awsten handed them back to his friend.   
"Thanks" Geoff muttered. He missed sitting next to Awsten. When they regularly share chips they always end up reaching for the bag at the same time and brushing hands. It was a little thing, and a rather stupid one at that, but it ment the world to Geoff. He missed it a lot right then.  
"Not to be rude, but where are my chips?" John asked.   
"Right there silly" Awsten replied, gesturing to the chip bag between them.  
"Wait"   
"Oh shit"   
"Whoops" Otto said.   
"Okay so, funny thing, uh, we kinda forgot chips were called crisps in the UK."  
"They're called what?"  
"Crisps Awsten, you'd know if you watched doctor who"   
"Whatever"  
"Anyway, that's why we asked you what kind you wanted. We were talking about crisps" Jawn concludes.   
"Ah I see now. That's okay. Also Awsten, you should definitely watch doctor who"   
"Maybe"   
"Please" Otto whined.   
"Fine, I guess"   
The car erupts with cheers.   
"You have a TV in your room, right? We can start it when we get to your place"  
"Okay, sounds like a plan"  
They pull up at Otto's house and say their goodbyes. Otto gives his number to John, despite knowing they'd all end up in a group chat later. Geoff moves into the front seat. Awsten sighed, knowing he'd be gone next. He picks up his phone and takes a quick picture which he captions "thanks for sharing Doritos with me 💛" before sending it to Geoff. He watches him open it and his soft smile breaks out. He replies quickly with a photo of the two of them holding hands he had taken while Jawn had been looking for a parking spot. "Anytime sweetpea"  
Awsten saved that one too.  
Geoff and Awsten held each other for way longer than a normal goodbye hug would last. Eventually Geoff pulled back and pressed a kiss onto Awsten's forehead.   
"I had fun with you today"  
"And I with you"  
"John is really nice"   
Awsten hums in agreement.   
"I think I better get going, one more hug?"   
"Yeah, come here"  
Geoff wrapped his arms around Awsten and sways him back and forth for a moment.   
"Do they do this every time?" John asked Jawn. He had moved up to the front seat and they were watching Awsten and Geoff through John's window.   
"Yep. It's sweet but also, holy fuck. I want to go home" Jawn laughs.   
They watch Awsten skip back over to the car, happiness radiating off of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Awsten connects John's phone to the Knight family WiFi first thing when they get to his house. John introduces himself to Gracie as well as Awsten's parents. They make small talk for a little bit until Awsten hands him back his phone and grabs his bag.   
"Ready to see where you'll be staying?"  
"Yeah, sure"   
Awsten leads him upstairs.   
"You'll be on the top bed, I hope that's okay. Als my room's a little messy because Geoff spent the night last night"  
Awsten opened up the door to the neatest room John had ever seen a teenager have. Sure the bed was clearly slept in but other than that, nothing seemed messy.  
"I cleared you out some closet space and Otto helped me set you up some drawers" Awsten said pointing at a few things. "The bathroom is down the hall and I'll give you a tour of the town after school tomorrow."  
Then Awsten's lay down on his bed and let John get settled in.   
"So what happened with you and Geoff last night?" John asked as he stuck his clothes into Awsten's closet.   
"Well we hang out at the skate park with the others for a bit, then we came home and cuddled until dinner. I fell asleep so he woke me up. We had dinner and played life with my family, and we got fake married, then we went back to my room and cuddled more and then we danced and watched a movie that I fell asleep during again so Geoff decided it was time for bed and spooned me and yeah. That's it"  
"Damn."  
"Yeah" Awsten breathed, playing over the night's little moments in his mind. "Uh, are you good, do you need anything?"   
"No, I think I'm all set right now"   
Awsten nodded. "Okay. Please let me know if you do, yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
Just then, Gracie barges into the room, asking Awsten about John and all sorts of things. Awsten answers questions as best he can and John climbs up to his bed and goes on his phone. He responds to a few texts from his friends back home and calls his parents to let them know he's safe. Awsten and his sister had moved somewhere else at this point so he had his privacy.  
The conversation with his parents was surprisingly short. He gave them the Knight's home phone number so they could call if they were worried. He hung up shortly after, knowing it was late for them. In the half an hour or so he had been talking to his parents, he had been sent a flurry texts from unknown numbers. He looked at them and quickly realized it was Jawn and Otto.   
J: bruh they were so cute today 🥺   
O: I know I know   
O: get someone who looks at you the way Geoff looks at Awsten   
J: right lmao  
J: I wish they would just date already   
O: worm  
J: oh my god Otto  
J: you should've seen them after we dropped you off  
J: they took forever saying goodbye  
J: Geoff kissed him on the forehead  
John decided to chime in then.   
J: it's true! Awsten was glowing when he got back in the car   
O: hey, John?  
J: ye  
J: lit  
J: wait  
JR: okay, got it  
JW: nice  
O: thanks, that would get confusing fast  
JR: no problamo  
JW: y'all wanna hear what Awsten told me while y'all were in the store  
O: !!!! Yes !!!  
John retells his new friends everything Awsten told him.   
JW: so yeah. All we gotta do is get Geoff to make a big move  
JR: Geoff's already made like, seven big moves 🥴   
JR: tf does aws want him to do?? Engrave it on the moon?  
O: lmao   
JW: fr tho  
JW: what kind of a big move is he thinking  
JR: his favorite movie is titanic so let's pray that's not like,,, his definition of romance   
O: 👁👄👁 can u imagine  
"John, are you doing alright" Awsten asked, causing John to jump.   
"Holy shit, yeah. You startled me"  
"Sorry" Awsten laughed. "I didn't mean to"  
"It's all good."   
Awsten turned back to his school work and John went back on his phone. He receives a new text moments later.  
A: y'all, don't forget to do your makeup work & drink some mf water  
JR: ❤️  
JW: lmao imagine having school  
O: Dhdjskks  
G: imagine doing school at home  
A: Geoff :(   
G: Awsten  
A: :(   
G: maybe  
JR: have you started doctor who yet  
JW: Nah, were waiting until after dinner   
JR: cool cool  
A: I'm excited   
O: I'm excited for you.   
Geoff wanted to be there so he could cuddle Awsten, but that'd betray his tough guy persona and he figured that the friends may want some time to just hang out.  
Awsten and John's evening flew by. John was the center of attention throughout dinner and for a while afterwards. They helped wash dishes then went upstairs and watched doctor who. John sat on the floor and Awsten lay on his bed. He got a few snaps from Geoff and did his best to respond. At 10:30 they decided to go to bed. It may have been early but it had been a long ass day. Awsten sent the group chat a goodnight message and snapped Geoff one last time. It was a mirror selfie of him brushing his teeth with "see you tomorrow 💗" as the caption. The one he got back was plain black. "See you, angel"


	11. Chapter 12

The next day was pretty much as usual for the Houston boys. Awsten was the first one up,and managed to write another letter for Geoff and print it before it was time to walk with Jawn. While they were out, Awsten told him about the letters so far and asked him to inauspiciously ask Geoff about them. Jawn agreed, and so it was. They go back to their houses to finish getting ready and Awsten leaves John a note reminding him where he is. Then they meet back up in the minivan and head for Geoff's. Awsten ends up having to go inside and wake him up, making it so they didn't have enough time to get Starbucks. It was okay though. They got Otto and all made it to class just in time.  
Halfway through block one Awsten got a snap from Geoff; a picture of the floor in his classroom. The caption made Awsten's heart skip. "You look super handsome today". He was just wearing jeans and a tank top, there wasn't anything special going on. It made his morning. At the end of second block he got a text from John letting him know he was up. The rest of the school day flew by. After Jawn brought him home, Awsten had a snack with John and then they left to tour the town. Awsten lived in the suburbs of Houston. It was close enough that all the locals just called it Houston.  
Awsten showed John everything the town had to offer. The shit venue that used to be an adult movie theater that the boys went to shows at occasionally. The Starbucks, the actually good coffee shop that was too far away from school to go to, the school, the best restaurants and food trucks. He showed him the regular movie theater, the library, the local planned parenthood, and some of the cool little shops. They got ice cream from some local place then walked to the park. The skatepark was inside the park, as well as the public pool and a playground.  
They found Jawn first, because he was taking pictures by the brook.   
"Jawn!" Awsten shouted as he waved.   
"Hey Awsten, John. Wussup?"  
"I just got done showing him around"  
"I see you hit up cherries on top"   
"Yep"  
"And you didn't get me any"  
"Nope" Awsten laughed. "Where are the others?"   
"Where they always are" Jawn replied, gesturing off toward the East side of the park.   
"Figured."  
"It was good too see you Jawn"   
"You too John. I'll be over in a bit"  
Awsten nods and they head over to watch Geoff and Otto skate.  
Geoff joined them in the grass as soon as he saw Awsten.   
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So, how'd you like the town?" Geoff asked John.   
"Oh! It's really nice here" he said with a smile. "Awsten's a great tour guide"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"I basically took him all the places you and Jawn took me when I first got here"   
Geoff didn't know what to say to that, so he just smiled at him. Just then Jawn rejoined the group. He threw himself on the ground next to John and asked who was going to go skate with Otto.   
"You know damn well I don't know how" Awsten said, mainly just so he could stay with Geoff.   
"Well neither can I" Jawn shot back  
Geoff claimed he was tired but really just wanted to stay with Awsten.  
"I could try to learn. I did tell my parents I'd try new things here..." John trailed off.   
"Oh my god yes! That's a great idea!" Awsten exclaimed. "I'm sure Otto wouldn't mind teaching you. hey! Otto!"  
Otto looked to see who was calling him and joined the rest of his friends.   
"What's up"   
"You should teach John to skate"  
"I'd love to, but why isn't Geoff doing it? He's better than me."  
"I call bullshit" Jawn said  
"He said he's tired" Awsten said, resting his head on Geoff's shoulder.   
"Okay" Otto replies, rolling his eyes. He stands up and offers John a hand.   
Maybe it was Otto looked just similar enough to Sherlock to blind him to what a bad idea this might be. Maybe it was newfound confidence. Maybe it was his new friends urging him on. Whatever it was, John knew he'd never do anything like this in London. But that was surprisingly okay with him. He took Otto's hand.  
And so the rest of the week went like that. The Houston boys would go to school while John stayed at Awsten's house, doing whatever schoolwork he could and hoping to hear from Sherlock. Then they'd meet up and go to the park, where Otto would try to teach John to skate on Geoff's board, Awsten and Geoff would sit in the grass and talk (just not about their feelings) and Jawn would take pictures of everyone. Sometimes they would be joined by some other friends from the boy's school, Travis, Lucas, Zakk. They were all nice, but John really vibed with just the core five of them.  
Additionally, almost every day that week Awsten put a letter into Geoff's locker. Jawn has confirmed that he had been getting them and reading them. Geoff had no idea who they were from. Awsten felt oddly proud. He wasn't sure how to go about revealing his identity, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he was really happy with what he had. He looked up from the flowers he had been playing with and directly into Geoff's pretty blue eyes.   
"Walk with me?" He asks, a little bit timidly.  
"Sure sweetpea."   
They hold hands and walk through the park until they get to the stargazing fields. They were covered in daisies this time of year. So Awsten sat down in the middle of them and picked some to turn into a crown. One especially beautiful one he tucked behind Geoff's ear. They stayed silent, just enjoying one another's presence until Awsten was finished. Then they walked back to regroup with their friends, this time with Geoff's arm wrapped around Awsten's waist.  
They decided to leave the park early that day and went to Geoff's house. Otto, Jawn and Awsten all had swim shorts left there from previous excursions. Awsten loaned John his and stole one of Geoff's pairs. Seeing Awsten in his bathing suit made Geoff's heart race more than normal. Sure Awsten had worn his clothes before, but this felt more intimate. He tried not to stare as his friends swam around.  
They somehow ended up playing chicken and roping him into it. Awsten was on his shoulders and they were standing across from Otto on John's. Jawn was going to get his camera.  
Otto and John had become good friends since meeting. They were both kind of quiet and only spoke when needed. John was relaxed with him, even when Otto was trying to get him to skate, which normally would have him tense with fear. He currently had Otto sitting on his shoulders, which was weird because in London he would never be comfortable enough to to do this with anyone. They were playing a game called chicken, where Otto and Awsten were going to try to push each other off of John and Geoff's shoulders. Best two out of three wins.  
Otto and John ended up winning. Geoff has Awsten in his arms, bridal style.   
"We make a pretty good team" Otto said to John, beaming at him.   
"Yeah, we do"   
"I normally lose, Jawn can't hold me up" Otto laughed.   
There was a brief pause. "They're so cute together."   
"Geoff and Awsten? Yeah"   
They watched the pair of "friends" for a moment but started to feel it was too intimate for them to be watching. They weren't doing any kissing or even touching really. It seemed like they were only aware of each other.   
"Hey Jawn" John shouted to his friend. "I bet I can do a better cannonball than you!"  
Geoff was walking around in the shallow end, still holding Awsten from when he pulled him up from the water after his devastating defeat. Awsten had his arms wrapped around Geoff's neck and was giggling. He was relishing the feeling of Geoff's warm skin against his own. They were whispering to each other and every so often Awsten would feel Geoff get goosebumps. He smiled to himself. He was looking forward to a full summer of this.   
"Aws? Sweetie, you're shivering"  
"Oh, I didn't notice"   
Geoff laughed. "Do you wanna get out"  
"No. Wanna hang out with you"  
"Dude, we can still hang out"  
"It's not the same if you're in the water and I'm not"  
"Bold if you to assume I'm staying in"  
"Oh"  
Geoff lifts Awsten out of the water and onto the side of the pool. Then he gets out and grabs their towels, wraps one around Awsten and sits down next to him. They watch Otto, John and Jawn jumping off the diving board. Geoff's arm came to rest around Awsten.   
"YOU CAN BEAT HIM" Awsten shouted across the pool at John, who was preparing to do a better dive than Otto.   
Geoff stared at him fondly. They both knew by now they were more than friends, but Geoff was very excited to make it official.   
Eventually everyone got back in the pool and swam until the sun went down.   
"Okay y'all, don't forget we still have to get up early tomorrow"   
"Ugh" Geoff moaned. "Do we have to?"  
"Yeah we do!"  
"It was your idea to go"  
"Where are we going?" John asked.   
"It's a surprise!" Awsten replies.   
"You'll like it I think" Otto adds.   
Awsten nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're prepared. I wanna be on the road at 9:30 tomorrow, okay guys?"   
"Yeah yeah Awsten" Jawn waved his hand dismissively. "We'll be ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Of course, come the next morning Jawn was not ready.   
"Dude it's so fucking early"  
"We have more people to pick up today!"  
Jawn moaned. "I just wanna sleep a little longer"  
"No." Awsten replied, jumping onto Jawn's bed and holding his eyes open.   
"I hate you"  
"I love you too, let's roll!"  
Awsten sends out a text to the rest of his friends, making sure they're all up while Jawn gets ready. Then he goes and gets John from next door and they wait in the car. John sits up front at first until they get Geoff, who moves into the way back when they get Otto. Last but not least they get Travis, who joins Geoff in the back. Then they speed down the highway, windows down, blasting music.  
They pop out of the car, one by one like clowns. John looks over at the sprawling amusement park.  
"Skyline Adventures, eh?"  
"Yeah! It's the biggest and best amusement park around" Awsten said, bouncing excitedly.   
"They have the fastest roller coaster in the state" Jawn adds  
"And the tallest!"   
"They also have really good food."  
"Well goddamn, what are we waiting for?" John asked.   
"That's the spirit!" Awsten exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the park's entrance. The rest of their friends followed. They paid for their tickets and entered. Awsten brought a tote bag in and had to get it checked which took a while, but it didn't bother his friends. It was very loud, diffrent music was blaring from a bunch of speakers, and the rumbles of roller coasters was ever-present. The people shrieking didn't help. Awsten begged everyone to go on the swings with him, and they all eventually agreed. Luckily the ride was able to fit all six of them on at once. Awsten bounces in his seat excitedly.   
"What does this ride even do?" John asked  
"Bruh, you've never been on the swings?" Awsten marveled.   
"Basically you sit in a baby swing and get whipped around at high speeds." Travis grumbled. He was one of the people who was hesitant to go on the ride.   
"There's big ones too! Awsten said, pointing at a big tower on the far side of the park. "I wanna go on those later"  
"Good luck getting someone to go with you" Otto chirped. Awsten pouted.  
Just then the ride started up. The boys were slowly lifted into the air before the ride started to spin and gain speed. Awsten was laughing really loud and Travis was screaming. Geoff had snuck his phone onto the ride and was trying to subtly film Awsten. John leaned back a bit and enjoyed the ride. He was really happy with his new friends. He missed Sherlock of course, more than anything, but the Houston boys gave him something Sherlock didn't. He was trying to pin down what when the ride started to slow down. Awsten was still grinning.   
"That was epic!" Jawn shouted from somewhere behind him and he heard Otto agree. They then came to a stop and where allowed to get off. Otto runs up to walk beside John.   
"What'd you think?"  
"It was pretty great" John beams.   
"Dude just wait, the rides here are fuckin' wild" Otto raved. "You're gonna have such a good time"  
"Okay okay, what are we gonna do next!" Awsten asked the group as they exited the ride. They looked at the map a bit and decided to ride the teacups and log flume before splitting up so Awsten and Travis wouldn't have to do the more intense rides. They would meet back up for lunch.  
For the teacups, they broke into groups of two, Otto and John in one, Geoff and Awsten in another and Jawn and Travis in the last one. Jawn wasn't into little spins so they didn't move much. Otto and John on the other hand went "absolutely fucking feral" as Jawn kindly put it, spinning as fast as they could. Geoff and Awsten spun a little bit so they could have a conversation. Not that they were talking, they basically just sat there and stared at each other the whole time. Once, as Otto and John passed them they heard Otto shout to "just fucking kiss already" but they both acted like they didn't understand. Otto scoffed, knowing damn well they did but decided to focus on giving John a good time.   
For the log flume the friends split their group in half, Otto, Jawn and John in one and Geoff, Awsten and Travis in the other. John sat in the front of his log with Otto, then Jawn behind him. Travis insisted on sitting in the back of his log, so Geoff took the front and Awsten took the middle.   
The ride had one of those hidden cameras, so the gang waited after the ride to see theirs. John, Otto and Jawn looked like they were having the time of their lives. They were all either screaming, laughing or both. In the other photo, Awsten had his arms wrapped around Geoff, and appeared to be screaming. Geoff was smiling, and Travis looked like he was about to cry. They ended up buying both of them anyway, and Geoff made sure he got one that would fit in his wallet.  
They split up after that. Awsten and Travis went on a few more rides, but mainly shopped. Awsten got a white tank top with the park's logo on it and changed into it immediately after checking out.   
Eventually they met up with their friends again and had wack ass fair food for lunch. Jawn got a cheeseburger that had donuts for buns. Geoff got the same thing and some French fries, which Awsten ended up stealing. Travis, Awsten and Otto got corn dogs. John got a regular hamburger. Additionally, the group split some deep fried veggies and nachos. Awsten got cotton candy and shared it with Geoff. John bought a foot long bag of kettle corn by accident, which he tucked into Awsten's bag for later. After lunch they hit up the midway. Geoff won Awsten a rainbow frog stuffie. John stared at them, not really aware that he was staring.   
"Do you want me to win you something?" Otto asked, laying his hand on John's shoulder, causing him to jump.   
"Oh, no no, that's okay."   
Otto nodded. "Do you wanna win one for me?"   
John laughed.   
"No, I'm serious! I'm shit at all these games."  
"Well, okay." John decided. He tried a few games before winning one where you popped balloons with a dart.   
"What'd you want?" John asked.   
"That one." Otto said, pointing at a grey elephant. The man running the counter gets in down for him.   
"Thank you"   
"Yeah, my pleasure." John replied.  
Otto decides he wants to play, and he too ends up winning.   
"What happened to being shit at these games?" John jokes. Otto just smiles.   
He tells the man which prize he wants, the exact same one John had just gotten him.   
"Here," Otto said shyly, handing it to his friend. "I was thinking, we could name them after each other, so we'd have something to remember each other by when you go home"   
"That's so sweet Otto, thank you" John gushed, holding the elephant close to his chest. "I love it"  
Awsten let Otto and John store their elephants in his bag, with his frog. Geoff had to pull out his jacket and put it on to make room, but he didn't mind. The sun was going down. The gang hit up a few more rides, including the carousel (even though Awsten and Travis already rode it) and the starship 2000. Jawn nearly puked on that and they decided it was almost time for them to head back home. Jawn, Awsten, Otto and Geoff had come here together before and had a tradition of riding the Farris wheel last. The two new boys had agreed to join them for the final ride.   
"I still really wanna go on the high swings" Awsten sighed.   
"I'd go with you awst, but I think Jawn needs me to take care of him right now." Otto remarked.   
"There's no way in hell you'd get me on that thing" Travis declared.   
John simply shook his head.   
He didn't bother asking Geoff, and was trying to come to terms with the fact he wouldn't get to try the ride.   
"I'll do it"   
Awsten looks up. "Really?"  
"Yes Awsten, really"   
"Oh my god Geoff, you're the fucking greatest!" Awsten said, throwing his arms around his more-than friend. "I could kiss you right now"  
"Yeah well, let's just go before they shut it down for the night"   
Awsten doesn't need to be told twice, he gives John his bag, grabs Geoff's hand and pulls him off.   
"Nice job pretending to be sick dude" Otto said to Jawn.   
"I wasn't pretending"  
"Oh"  
"You planned that? So they'd go on the ride together?" Travis asked.   
"Yep" Otto replied, very proud of himself. "Well kinda" he adds, rubbing Jawn's head.   
"I wasn't actually supposed to feel sick" Jawn moaned.  
The line for the high swings wasn't long, and the pair only had to wait for the ride to run once before they were able to get on. The swings were two seats stuck together, unlike the single seaters they had ridden that morning with their friends. Geoff had once again brought his phone on the ride to take pictures of Awsten. This time however, Awsten noticed.   
"Here," Awsten said, taking the phone from Geoff. "Selfie?"  
Geoff nodded and leaned toward Awsten. He snapped a few photos.   
"Okay I have one more pose I want to do, you hold the phone this time."  
So Geoff took his phone back and held it up, Awsten leaned closer to him and pressed his lips against Geoff's cheek.   
"Did you get it"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Lemme see" So Geoff let Awsten see the photo.   
"Perfect" Awsten smiled. "Now put your phone away so you don't drop it."   
Geoff did and not a moment too soon. The ride started raising them up into the air. The lump in Geoff's throat rose with it.   
"Aws?"  
"Yeah Hon?"  
"Hold my hand?"  
"Of course. Are you okay?"   
"Lil nervous is all"  
Awsten squeezes his hand. "We'll be okay."  
"I trust you"  
"Wanna sing?"  
"What?"  
Awsten giggles anxiously. "When I'm nervous, I sing to distract myself. We could do that."   
The reached the top of the tower then, and slowly started spinning.   
"Song?"  
"Hot mess?"   
Geoff smiled. It was one of their favorite songs.   
"You were a problem child, Been grounded your whole life," Awsten started.   
"So now you running wild, Playing with them good girls, No that ain't your style" Geoff continues shyly.  
Awsten picked it up again, getting louder as the ride started going faster. "You think your hot shit, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah, Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine"  
"Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine" they sang together.   
They shrieked the chorus together, barely forcing out words they were laughing so hard. Geoff started the second verse.   
"I've been hypnotized, The city's your playground,"  
"I watch you take a bite, At five am roaming in the streets"  
"You think your hot shit, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah"  
"Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine"  
"Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine" Awsten yowled, squeezing Geoff's hand.  
"Dude what the fuck are they doing" Jawn asked  
"I dunno."  
"Embarrassing themselves." Otto supplies. John elbowed him.   
"Ow" Otto pouts.   
"Sorry"  
"It's okay."  
"I wanna know what they're screaming" Travis said.   
"Me too, it's definitely words" Jawn noted.   
"Well what else would they be screaming" John asked at the same time Otto said "I hope it's a love confession, that'd be fucking hilarious"   
Meanwhile, up in the air, Geoff and Awsten had just finished the final chorus. None of the other riders yelled at them, but it probably wasn't the ride they had imaged.   
"Are you feeling okay?" Awsten asked.   
Geoff looked around. At Awsten, at the sun bleeding into the horizon, and the glistening lights of Houston in the distance.   
"I'm doing great, don't let go of my hand though"   
"of course not"   
Geoff took notice of Awsten shivering. He was after all, still in a tank top. Geoff knew how quick the temperature dropped once the sun went down, that's why he brought his jacket. He was hoping Awsten would get cold so he could give it to him. He was glad his little scheme worked. He gazed at Awsten a little more, then pulled out his phone again and took more pictures of him. Awsten smiled.   
"Careful with that. Don't wanna kill someone by dropping it"   
"Or loose all my good pictures of you"   
"Of course not. Let me take pictures of you."  
Geoff gave Awsten his phone, and Awsten took some photos of him.   
"Don't look at me"   
"Why not?"  
"You took photos of me while I wasn't looking"   
Geoff huffed. "Fine"  
"Thank you honeybee"   
"Yeah yeah"   
"You're so silly"  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
"Acting all tough around our friends, you're such a softie"  
"I'll have you know I am very tough, and you can be tough and soft at the same time"  
"No, yeah, I absolutely agree, but you're just like, never soft around Otto or Jawn."  
"That's cuz only you bring out my soft side, bumblebee"   
Awsten decided that was his favorite nickname.   
"I really like you Geoff."  
"I really like you Awsten"  
Geoff let out a sigh he hadn't been aware he was holding when the finally got back down on the ground. When they were allowed out of their seats, Geoff got up and helped Awsten up as well. Awsten took Geoff's hand and they headed to find their friends. It wasn't hard, as they were standing right by the exit.   
"Hey guys" geoff said, "what'd you guys do"  
"Sit here and just kinda vibe" Travis replied.   
"And we listened to you clowns scream." Jawn teases.   
Awsten and Geoff laugh awkwardly.   
"I'm surprised you could hear us" Awsten admits.   
"Not clearly" Jawn answered, shrugging. "Y'all ready to ride the Ferris wheel now?"  
"Yeah" Travis replied.  
"Almost, I need a second" Geoff said, pulling off his jacket.   
"Here," he added. He gently helped Awsten into the jacket. "Is that better?"   
Awsten's cheeks were burning red and he nodded.   
"Much better Geoff"  
The Ferris wheel was one of the big ones with gondolas that could fit like, eight people, so the six friends fit in easily. Awsten, Geoff and Jawn sat across from Otto, John and Travis. Awsten was tucked safely under Geoff's arm. The ride brought the group up to the top and stopped. They all looked around. It wasn't as high up as the swing ride, but nevertheless the view was good.   
"This was a really fun day guys, thank you"  
"Of course John" Awsten smiles.   
"This whole trip has been more than I ever could've imagined," John continues. Otto quietly grabs onto his hand and squeezes it. "I never thought I'd get to be close like this with anyone other than Sherlock, let alone four people. And I've met other good people too, smiling at Travis, who returned it. "I can't believe how lucky I am you all let me into your lives"  
"Oh, John" was all Awsten could say.   
"We love you man" Jawn supplies.   
"I was kinda scared when Awsten said he was going to let a stranger stay with him, but I'm honestly really glad you came" Geoff stated.   
"You were also jealous that Awsten would like John more than you" Otto said.   
Geoff blushed.   
"Really, honeybee?"  
"Yeah" Geoff mumbled, ashamed  
Awsten kisses his cheek. "You're so, so silly"   
"Ah, hush"   
"Anyway, I'm so happy I got to meet you in real life" Awsten said, smiling at John.   
"And I you"  
The rest of the ride was uneventful, but fun anyway. They leave the park and spend 15 minutes wandering around the parking lot, trying to find where Jawn parked.  
Awsten settles in the back with Geoff, John and Otto take the middle seats, and Travis sits shotgun. Awsten had found his frog and was holding onto it tightly. His other hand was scrolling through his phone to find a quiet playlist he could listen to with Geoff. He settled on one, shuffled it, and rested his head against the other boy's shoulder. Geoff smiled and lay his arm around Awsten. They drive in near silence with the windows down, letting the cool, almost-summer air in. Awsten was asleep by the time they got on the highway.  
Travis has been dropped off with soft goodbyes and thank yous. Despite the available front seat, Otto stayed with John. Shortly after pulling out of Travis' driveway, he let his hand come to rest in the middle of the seat between him and John. John stared at it. Did Otto want to hold his hand? He set his down beside Otto's, just to test. Otto rested his pinky over John's. He felt his face flush. In a moment of bravery he took Otto's hand. They stared at each other for a moment, blushed, and turned to look out their own window.  
The ride to Otto's house was over fast. John's head was spinning.   
"Goodnight Otto"  
"Goodnight John"   
"Night" Jawn said, flipping Otto a peace sign. He clearly hadn't read the energy between his two friends.   
"Park tomorrow?"   
John nodded. Otto beamed.  
"See you then"  
John watched Otto go into his house. "What the fuck" he asked himself, and getting no response, decided to join Jawn in the front seat.   
"Hey, Mrs. Knight, sorry I'm calling you so late. Do you mind if I spend the night?"   
There was a breif pause.  
"No, no, Awsten is fine. Sleeping actually."  
"Yeah. Okay, we'll be there shortly."  
"You're spending the night?" John asked.   
"Yeah, hope you don't mind"  
"No, not at all. Do we still need to stop at your house?"  
"Yeah, I should tell my parents where I am and grab some clothes."  
Jawn nods.  
Awsten whined when Geoff left, but stayed asleep. Jawn sighed.   
"Today was good"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm tired"   
"Me too"  
That was the most conversation they had. John was still thinking about Otto.   
Geoff was quick, he came back within ten minutes.   
"Okay, let's go"  
They parked in Jawn's driveway, so Geoff had to carry Awsten through both of their yards and up the stairs. It wasn't a lot but he was already tired. John followed him the entire way to make sure he didn't fall. They made it up to Awsten's room and Geoff put him down on the bottom bunk before collapsing Into bed beside him. John hauled himself onto the top bunk and lay there, tired but unable to sleep. He looked at the stuffed elephant in his arms. Otto. Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨filler chapter✨

You may have guessed, John did not sleep well that night. Around eight the next morning he gave up trying to sleep and went downstairs to watch telly. He was careful not to wake up his friends who were still sleeping on the bottom bunk. He briefly wondered what it would be like to wake up next to someone like that but quickly pushed it away before he could think about who he'd want to wake up next to. He made himself some tea and settled onto the couch.   
Awsten and Geoff woke up later at pretty much the same time.   
"John?"  
"No, Geoff."  
Awsten rolls over to face him.   
"Good morning honeybee"   
"Good morning bumblebee"  
They pulled themselves out of bed and got dressed before joining John in front of the TV.   
"Did you spend the night?" Awsten asked Geoff quietly.   
"Yeah. You fell asleep and I didn't want Jawn and John waking you up"  
"You carried me upstairs?"  
"Yep"  
Awsten kisses his cheek.   
"Thank you. I'm glad you spent the night"  
Geoff didn't know how to respond to that so he just blushed and stared at his feet. Awsten rested his head in his lap and they laughed until John huffed at them to be quiet.  
"So what are we going to do today?" Awsten asked a while later, during a commercial break.  
"Well I know Otto wants work on skateboarding with me, I just don't know when" John supplied.   
"I want to hang out with you" Geoff said to Awsten. "I don't really care what we do."  
"We could all go to the park and figure something out there" Awsten suggests.   
"Sounds like a plan"  
"Great! I'll text everybody."  
A: y'all wanna meet at the park   
O: yeah  
O: when  
A: uh, like, half an hour or so?   
JR: sounds like a plan  
A: lit  
O: Geoff?  
A: at my house, he knows  
O: 👀  
O: okie then  
A: yuh  
Otto was at the park when Geoff, Awsten and John got there. Jawn arrived twenty minutes late. Otto and John were working on skateboarding more. Today Otto was going to teach him how to go down the half pipe. Otto was going over what different parts of the pipe were called and how to not look like a clown. John kept getting distracted, half by Otto's eyes and half by replaying the night before's events.   
"Hey John, are you paying attention"  
"Uh, sort of?"  
Otto laughs.   
"It's okay, I know you aren't. You've got this real cute daydreamy smile on your face"  
John blushes.   
"Now come on Smiley, I need you to pay attention so you don't snap your neck."  
"Alright, sorry. I'm gonna pay attention now"  
"Good" Otto smiles. "You're gonna do great"  
Jawn, Awsten and Geoff went to Cherries On Top for ice cream. Awsten ended up trying their new red velvet cake shake and was raving about how good it was as they walked back to the park. He was holding hands with Geoff, as you probably already knew, and was swinging them back and forth.   
"Do y'all think there's something going on between Otto and John?" Jawn asked.   
"Why, you jealous?" Geoff quipped.   
Jawn rolled his eyes. "No."  
"I mean, I don't think so" Awsten chimes in. "He really likes Sherlock"   
"That's true. I don't know, they just have a sort of vibe about them I guess"  
Awsten hummed.   
"Geoff, honeybee, you wanna try this?"  
"Nah, thanks bumblebee"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay"   
"Y'all are cute"  
Awsten squeezes Geoff's hand.   
"We really are"  
Jawn stops them and takes a picture.   
"Okay, perfect."  
When they get back to the park, they discover John can actually get up to the opposite deck without falling off. Going back is a different story but hey, he's doing great. He and Otto decide to take a break and sit with their friends.   
"Okay so, Otto and I were kinda talking earlier, and I was thinking, could I go to school with you guys tomorrow?"  
Otto smiles. "I think it would be really fun. It's the last week of school, and I doubt most of the teachers will even notice."  
"You've got a point there" Geoff states.   
"I mean, as long as I don't get in trouble-" Awsten starts before quickly trailing off.   
"Don't worry awst, I'll take the blame. I really don't think anything will happen though." Otto said.   
And so it was decided that John would join them at school the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

And so go to school John did. Getting out of bed early was hard, but he got a coffee from Starbucks on the way there so it was okay. Otto sat in the front seat so they didn't really talk. It felt okay though. For first block he went to Jawn's photography class. The teacher asked about him, and Jawn said that he was a kid thinking of transferring in next year and he had been given permission to have John shadow him. Basically he got to sit in a swivel chair, listen to music and watch Jawn edit photos. It was a lot more fun then you'd think. He met up with Awsten and Geoff in the halls (Geoff had been walking Awsten to class since freshman year) after that block. Together they walked to the music hall, where Geoff left for his own class, then Awsten showed him the chorus room. It was large and packed with kids. Awsten fed his teacher the same excuse as Jawn did and lead John to the tenor section. John was thoroughly confused by the end of class, despite Awsten doing his best to explain. When they got out, Geoff was waiting by the door for them. They found Otto by one of the stairwells and John joined him for science. The teacher didn't even notice John. Halfway through they broke for lunch. Awsten had packed a lunch for John so he didn't have to worry about that. Otto lead him to the courtyard where they met up with Travis, Zakk, a guy named De'Wayne, a girl named Milan, her partner Grey, and Jawn. Geoff, Awsten and Lucas had a different lunch time. John and Otto sat with the group but mainly spoke with each other. John almost forgot to eat his lunch, he was so delighted to be spending time with Otto. After lunch they went back to science. They had a lab to do, but they spent the rest of the block fooling around and making each other laugh. After a weird period called ACE (John wasn't sure what that stood for or what they were supposed to be doing, the gang just hung out in the library the entire time) he joined Geoff and Awsten for children's lit, an English class. Awsten blabbed about how great the teacher was the whole way there. They called her Mrs. A. Awsten convinced Geoff to explain why John was there so he wouldn't have to lie to her. John had apparently picked a good day to come, they had DEAR time (drop everything and read) so he got a juice box and animal crackers.  
After school, they all attend the school's GSA meeting. There were a lot of people. They rearranged the desks in the room into a circle and sat on them (not the chairs, the desks!) and the meeting started. They started by going around saying names, pronouns and orientations if they wanted to. Awsten started,  
"He/him, gay"  
"Geoff, he/him, bi"  
"Jawn, he/him"  
"Otto, he/him, bi" he said, glancing at John.  
"John, he/him, pan"  
"Hey! Uh I'm Abigail, but my friends call me webby. She/her."  
"Dewey! He/him"  
"Lena, she/they"  
John took notice of the fact that they were all holding hands.  
"Are they all dating?" He whispered to Otto  
"Yeah"  
"I didn't know you could do that"  
"Rose, she/her, demiromantic, asexual"  
Someone sneezed so John missed the next kid's name, he did hear that his friends called him "the doctor" and his pronouns were he/him, so he figured he was alright.  
Next was the kid, Grey, from lunch earlier.  
"Grey, they/them."  
"Milan, she/her"  
"Parker, they/them!"  
"Casey, he/him"  
John thought they all must be dating too. Parker was sitting in the middle, holding hands with Casey and Grey. Milan sat behind them and was playing with Parker's hair. It seemed a very nice position to be in.  
"Quincy, they/them"  
"Mickey, he/they, gay"  
"Ocie, she/her, lesbian"  
And so it went. John forgot most everyone's names immediately. Otto's pinky brushed his once more. He held his hand again.  
Eventually the group split up. Some of them went into a diffrent room for a group therapy session, basically. That's what Awsten said anyway.  
Awsten was the only one in their group who left for the other room. Grey, Parker and Webby also went. Those were the only people who's names John remembered. A few other people had gone too. Otto was still holding his hand. Jawn nudged Geoff and gestured at them. They didn't notice. Geoff saw what Jawn was seeing. They'd have to talk with Awsten before confronting the pair. In the meantime, they settled in for a few rounds of apples to apples, the club's game of choice. Technically their game of choice was Cards Against Humanity but that was "not school appropriate"  
"I'd like to talk with you when we get back to your house" John murmurs to Awsten.  
He nods in acknowledgment. Awsten was listening to Geoff talk about what little he had missed while in the other room, and was staring at Geoff like he had hung the stars. John glanced at Otto and imagined him staring at him like that. He imagined Sherlock staring at him like that. He shook his head, trying to clear it as if it was a fucking etch-a-sketch. He was really anxious to talk to Awsten.  
The walk seemed to take an eternity and of course Geoff and Awsten took a crazy long time saying goodbye to each other. Eventually a kiss was pressed to a cheek and they parted ways. John grabbed Awsten by the wrist and dragged him to his room.  
"We have a problem"  
"John what's going on I-"  
"I think Otto has a crush on me"  
"Oh"  
"And I don't know how I feel about him."  
"Oh" they sit in silence on Awsten's bed for a few moments.  
"Why do you think he likes you?" Awsten asked softly.  
"He holds my hand. Not like you do, he's shy about it. He'll put his pinky over mine to see if I want to hold his hand first. And there's the elephants."  
Speaking of elephants, John really wanted to hold his right then.  
"I like holding his hand. It's nice, like, really nice."  
"Okay"  
"And I like skateboarding with him."  
"It seems to me like you like him" Awsten said pointedly.  
"I-I think I do too. But Sherlock"  
Awsten's soft smile faded. "Right. you still like him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tell me about him"  
"I've known him, for, well fuck, as long as I can remember? He'd know exactly how long. He's smart like that. He's smart in like, every way except sports and people. That's kinda what I'm good at. We, complete each other kinda? I was his first friend. I kinda think I'm his only friend."  
"Are you sure you don't just like him out of pity?"  
"I'm sure. He's handsome. And kind, to me anyway. He makes me feel special."  
"Does Otto make you feel special?"  
"I- well, I don't know." John frowned. "I don't think I've spent enough time with him yet."  
Awsten nodded. "That's okay. Polyamory?"  
"I don't think so. I'd feel different if my partners knew each other and were dating each other as well. Also it would be hard to do long distance."  
"You'd have to be long distance with Otto anyway." Awsten points out.  
"Yeah. I don't know." John sighs and mumbled. "He'd be worth it though. I'd fly around the world just to keep up with him"  
Awsten thought that'd make a good lyric. "I get that. I'll be flying back and forth across the country like, monthly for Geoff"  
John smiled. Then frowned again. "I just, don't know what to do."  
"It's okay. You'll figure it out!" Awsten said, taking John's hand and squeezing it. "Let's go see if we can help my mama with dinner to take your mind off it, hm?"  
"That sounds very nice."  
Jawn and Geoff texted Awsten later. He explained to them what happened when they had arrived home. There wasn't much to say after that.  
John and Awsten went to bed early that night. It was a long day and they needed the rest.  
"Before we go to bed, I wanna ask you one more thing"  
"Shoot" John said.  
"You came here because Sherlock was missing. We've covered that, and like, you said he was talking like maybe he knew you had a crush on him, so if you think he doesn't like you, is it really a problem to be talking with Otto?"  
"I mean, no, it's not. I guess I just want to know for sure Sherlock doesn't like me romantically." He paused for a moment. "I've had a crush on him for so long."  
"I know" Awsten replied softly.  
"I really like Otto. I'd be very happy to be his boyfriend I think. I've known Sherlock longer though, I've liked Sherlock longer and I'm not sure it would be fair to Otto, because like, I still like him"  
"Hopefully you'll get to talk with them both soon"  
"Yeah" John confirms.  
John accompanied his friends to school every day the following week. He rotated between the four boy's classes, but made sure he had lunch with Otto every day. Friday would be a half day so there would be time to set up for graduation. The school was buzzing with anticipation for the entire week. Awsten got his hair cut Tuesday evening and dyed it a vibrant shade of purple Wednesday night. Geoff wouldn't stop staring at him after that, and was constantly showering him in complements (not that he wasn't before, it was just much more noticeable now).  
That night Otto and John were the only ones who went to the park; Everyone else was busy with graduation things. Not that they minded spending time with each other. John was getting rather good at skateboarding, despite getting distracted every few minutes by Otto just existing.

Sherlock figures he had had his fun and it was now time to return to John. He was sure he had been gone a few days, but he wasn't aware of exactly how long he was gone. He went to John's house and was greeted by John's mother fussing over him. It didn't take him long to realize John wasn't there.  
"Where's John?" He demanded.  
"Oh, sweetie" Mrs. Watson sighed. "He's in America."  
"America? Whatever for?"  
"A graduation trip. We thought it might be beneficial for him, and seeing as you were... gone, there wasn't much keeping him here"  
Sherlock was shocked silent for a moment. Only a moment though.  
"Where is he? Specifically. Who is he staying with? Is he staying with someone at all? How did he afford this? How did-"  
"Sherlock" Mrs. Watson interrupts. "He is safe with one of his online friends, in Texas. I think you should talk with him if you're worried."  
"Ah, yes. Talk with him. I'll be going"  
"Please stay safe" she calls.  
Sherlock ignores her and takes a cab home, grabs his mother's credit card (he was sure she wouldn't mind, it was for John after all) and hops in a cab once more, this time for the airport. There was a flight leaving in just a few hours. He was going to talk to John.

John stared at his phone. His hand shook.  
S: I'm on my way.  
"ohmygod. Uh, Awsten"  
He was standing in the middle of the Knight family driveway.  
"John? Are you alright?"  
John handed Awsten his phone.  
"Fuck" Awsten muttered. "Is he coming here?"  
"I don't know, I, uh-"  
"Hey, hey, okay, let's get you inside. You're gonna be okay"  
Awsten guided his friend into his house and up to his room.  
"Okay, first lets tell your parents. Then his, I'm sure they must know something."  
John nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay."  
"Okay"  
John dials his home phone number. His mom picks up after only one ring.  
"Mom?"  
"John, baby, it's so good to hear from you"  
"Sherlock texted me"  
"Oh! Yes, good, I was hoping he would. He stopped by earlier and I suggested he talked with you, I know how worried you were."  
"Thanks mom" John said softly. "I think that's all then. I wanted you to know he was okay."  
"Oh, baby. You're the sweetest."  
"I love you ma"  
"And I love you, baby"  
"Well?"  
"He stopped at my house. He didn't tell my mom he was coming here."  
"Okay. I guess we might as well move on to his parents"  
"Yeah"  
Sherlock's parents took longer to pick up, but John still only had to call once.  
"Hello? Mrs. Holmes?"  
"John, is that you?"  
"Yes, it's me"  
"Oh hello! How are you? How's America?"  
"Uh good, good? Have you heard from Sherlock at all today?"  
"No, we haven't. Why? Did something happen?"  
"Yeah. He stopped by my house. In London. And talked with my mom. He also texted me"  
"Oh goodness! What'd he say?"  
"I'm on my way" John murmured.  
Mrs. Holmes gasped. "My credit card"  
"Pardon?"  
"It's missing. I left it at home when I went to work. I thought I knew where it was so when I came home to find it not there" She trails off.  
"You think he took it?"  
"Yes. I don't doubt it one bit"  
John took a shakey breath.  
"Now what" he breathed.  
"I'll check my bank account. I'll bet he's at the airport now. I may be able to cancel his ticket before he leaves."  
"Okay."  
"It'll be alright John"  
"Yeah"  
"Yes. Go get some rest, I'll keep you updated."  
"Thank you" he replied softly before hanging up.  
Awsten opened his arms and John fell into them, crying.  
"Sorry" he muttered.  
"Shh, no no, no need to apologize for feeling things, okay? This is big" Awsten said, rubbing John's shoulder in an attempt to be comforting.  
"I'm scared"  
"I know"  
"What are we going to do" John cried.  
"What we always do. Take it a little bit at a time. Whatever happens tomorrow happens."  
"Yeah" he sniffled. "Fuck! This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to talk with them both soon"  
Awsten squeezed him tightly.  
"Do you want to sleep down here tonight?"  
John thought it over and shook his head.  
"Okay. If you need anything though, please please please wake me up, yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah. Let's go get ready for bed. Wash your face, brush your teeth and put on some clean clothes."  
"Okay."  
"Are you going to want some melatonin?"  
"What's that?"  
"It helps you sleep"  
"Oh, yes please"  
Awsten nodded. "Right then. Hop to it"  
John managed a weak smile. His world had been flipped again. He couldn't even remember what he was going to do with Awsten when they went outside after dinner.  
Fuck.  
John comes out of the bathroom, washed and feeling much better, to find that Awsten had made his bed for him.  
"Thank you"  
"Yeah. I always feel better when I have clean sheets. Here," Awsten said, handing John some pink gummies. "It's the melatonin. It's strawberry flavored, I hope you don't mind."  
"No, not at all. Thank you."  
"Of course John. And again, please let me know if you need anything.  
John nods and climbed up to the top bunk. He settled in. Awsten was right, the clean sheets felt very nice.  
"Goodnight Awsten"  
"Goodnight John"  
John took the gummies and was asleep soon after. Awsten texts Otto, Geoff and Jawn to let them know what happened, then clambers into his own bed and lets sleep overtake him.  
Otto couldn't help the little bit of jealousy that went through him. Sherlock had been gone for weeks and now had the audacity to fly to Texas? For what? He sighed and lay back down. He groped around in his bed until he found his elephant. Then he went to bed, holding it close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my irl children's lit teacher, Mrs. Appel, and to Aly who wrote the amazing fic Made In America that you can read here on A03


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! If you read this far, thank you, I appreciate it so much <3 okay okay back to the ✨drama✨

Sherlock was in Baltimore, and would be for the next seven hours. The airline offered to put him up in an airport hotel for the night but he refused. He wouldn't be sleeping anyway. Instead he explored the airport. He bought one thing, an ice cream cone from a store called sweet jesus, only because he thought the store's name was funny. The lady at the counter was nice. They talked about her dyed hair.

John woke up the next day feeling a bit better. He was still stressed, but not as much as before. Awsten was already up, rummaging around in his closet.   
"Hey Awst"  
"Good morning John! How're you feeling?"  
"Better"   
Awsten smiled at him. "I'm really glad to hear it"  
Awsten ended up picking the shirt he wore to the airport. John wore whatever one of his own shirts was closest.   
"Are you ready to graduate tonight?" John asked.   
"God no" Awsten said, shaking his head. "I'm excited to give my friends their presents though."  
"Ah, yeah"  
Awsten goes to brush his teeth then, and John goes to start his tea. It was weird, he settled into a schedule at the Knight's house very fast. After that he would brush his teeth, make sure his hair looked okay and so other bathroom things, then join Awsten downstairs for cereal, meet up with Jawn and go to school.   
Today instead of going to classes, there was an assembly. The boys were squished together on the bleachers. Dewey, Webby, Lucas, Parker, Milan and Grey were sitting with them as well.   
"So what exact is about to happen?" John asked.   
"Boring stuff" Grey replied, earning a glare from their partner.   
"No!" Parker cried. "It's kind of fun, the band will play"   
"You just like watching Casey play"  
"Heaven forbid I want to support my partner"   
"You two" Milan laughed. "Parker's right though, the bands gonna play, they'll recognize some seniors"  
"Mainly the sporty ones" Jawn chimes in, a bit salty.   
"Also sometimes they throw t-shirts into the crowd" Otto adds.   
"And play games that the staff joins in"  
"Mrs. A whooped some kid's asses last year in a hula hooping competition"   
"Yeah! That was so fun!" Awsten exclaimed, just as the band started up.  
The pep rally was kind of fun. Geoff caught a t-shirt, which he then gave to John. He smiled and thanked him. Something to remember his time here by, just like the stuffed elephant. After, the school cleared out onto the football field. Parked nearby were four ice cream trucks. Awsten explained that they were a fundraiser for the next year's class; they all got cones and sat in the grass together.   
"Weird how this feild is going to be covered in chairs tonight" Geoff started.   
"Yeah. I don't think I'm ready"  
"You're gonna be alright Awst" Otto reassures him.   
"I know it's just, big changes"   
Geoff reaches over and rubs Awsten's back. "We still have summer, nothing has to change there"  
Awsten sighed. "Yeah"  
John stared at his ice cream.   
"Can I take a group photo of all of us?" Jawn asked quietly.   
"Yeah. I'd like that" Awsten replied. "We should finish these before they melt though.  
Jawn stacked up the backpacks that had brought to school in replacement for a tripod. When they were done, he set a timer and they posed. They repeated the process a few times, then reviewed them all together. The first one was John, Otto and Jawn kneeling with Awsten and Geoff laying on their sides in front of them. Then, They all sat in a line holding up peace signs. The third photo featured Awsten sitting in Geoff's lap, John with his arm around Otto and Jawn sitting in between the two pairs. The final photo was the classic "do the weirdest pose/face you can". Otto managed to stand on his head, Jawn and Awsten squatted beside him doing prayer hands, Geoff was doing a "draw me like one of your French girls" pose slightly off to the left of them, and John, confused, sat criss cross, blew up his cheeks, and pulled his ears out so he looked like a monkey. Awsten set the third one as his lockscreen.

Sherlock landed at the Houston airport at 3:17 that evening. It took him only ten minutes to get off of the airplane and out to the baggage claim, where he sat down and worked to find where John was, based on his phone location.

John was at Awsten's House, obviously, but only for a few more minutes. Mr. Knight had loaned him a dress shirt and tie, and he was currently standing in the mirror fixing his hair. Awsten was wearing the suit he wore to prom despite the heat. He had left an hour and a half before the event started to help set up and stuff. John, Mr. Knight and Gracie were leaving now.   
When they got to the school they found Mrs. Knight talking with Jawn's mother. The two families sat together and were eventually joined by Otto and Geoff's families as well. Soon after the band started playing and the graduates walked out and took their seats. Awsten and Jawn has bright hair and were easy to pick out, Geoff and Otto were harder to find until John realized Geoff was sitting next to Awsten and Otto was next to Jawn. The valedictorian and salutatorian both gave speeches, the principal gave a speech with some shitty puns, then it was time for the kids to walk. They were called in pairs by last name A to Z. However, if friends or partners wanted to walk together they could, when whoever's last name was first was called.   
"Awsten Knight and Geoffrey Wigington"   
Awsten and Geoff's families screamed and cried, and John shouted too.   
"Jawn Rocha and Otto Wood"   
Unknown to him, John screamed a little louder for Otto than he had for Awsten.   
After all the graduates took their seats once more, there was one more speech and they flipped their tassels. The bleachers erupted with applause.  
After that it was time to throw their caps. Geoff glanced over at Awsten, who was smiling with tears running down his face. Geoff threw his cap a little early then turned to face him.   
"Hey Awsten?"  
"Yeah?"  
Geoff took Awsten's face in his hands and pressed his lips against the other boy's. He felt Awsten smile and kiss back. He got hit in the head by a cap coming down to earth but that didn't ruin the moment they created. Nothing could. He pulled back after a little bit and took a deep breath.  
"Awsten, you're the most attractive person I've ever met. I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I wanna be with you. You're so amazing. I'm so lucky I get to call you my best friend, and I'd absolutely be the luckiest guy in the world if I could call you my boyfriend. So uh, yeah, will you be my boyfriend?"  
Awsten started crying harder. "Yes Geoff, oh my fucking god yes."   
Geoff enveloped his now-boyfriend into a hug.   
"You have no idea how long I've wanted this" Awsten sobbed into his shoulder.   
Geoff swayed him back and forth for a few moments. "Hopefully as long as I've wanted you"   
"Freshman year?"  
"Early sophomore"   
"I can't believe it took us this long"  
"I know. It was worth it though"   
Awsten looked up at him with watery eyes and Geoff kissed him again.   
They had kind of forgotten where they were and what was happening until they heard a camera click off to the left.   
"You finally fucking did it!" Otto exclaimed, running up and pulling them both into a hug.   
"I told you I had plans" Geoff mumbled shyly.   
Jawn joined the hug from behind. "I'm proud of you both."  
Awsten giggled and pulled away. "I love you all"   
"And we love you" Jawn replied.   
John and their families joined them on the feild after that.   
"I saw you kiss Geoff" Gracie said to her brother.   
"And you're gonna see it a lot more" Awsten shot back, leaning against his boyfriend, who put his arm around his waist.   
"Gross"  
Awsten's parents smiled at them before starting to bombard him with love. He was separated from his friends- and boyfriend- but it was okay because he knew he'd see them at the after party. 

Once most of the assorted relatives were done congratulating Awsten, John approaches him.   
"Congratulations dude" he said, hugging Awsten tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"   
"Thank you"   
"Are you and Geoff together now?"  
"Yeah. Boyfriends" Awsten beamed. "I still can't believe it"   
John laughed. "Well you need to start!"   
"I know I know"   
"Hey, uh sorry to interrupt, John, may I speak with you?"  
John let go of Awsten and whipped around. "Sherlock?"   
"John"   
"Why are you here?"   
"I needed to talk to you?"   
"How'd you even find me?"  
"You have your location on"   
"Sherlock, I-"  
"It's okay John, you can talk with him" Awsten encouraged. "Do you want me there?"   
"Uh" John looked at Sherlock. "No, thank you, I think this is a conversation we need to have alone"   
"Okay." Awsten squeezed his hand. "I'll be in the car"   
"I'll meet you there after."   
"Okay"  
Sherlock and John walked to the far side of the feild.   
"John-"   
"Do you like me romantically or not" John spat out.   
"Pardon me?"  
"I need to know. You're not the only one anymore and I thought you hated me because I liked you but then you flew halfway across the fucking word to 'talk to me' and I just need to know"   
"Not the only one?" Sherlock mumbled.   
"No"  
"Oh"   
"Well?" John prompted.   
"I could never hate you"  
"And I could never hate you. That doesn't answer my question though"   
"Yes"   
"Okay" John breathed. "Why'd you hide away though? I thought you were just, so repulsed by the idea I liked you that you decided you never wanted to see me again"  
"No, that's not it, no."  
"Well explain what's it is please"   
"I wasn't aware I was romantically attracted to you until that night. The girl, Molly Hooper, pointed it out. She said I'd 'got it bad'"  
"Oh" John gasped.   
"And I didn't know what it meant. I asked you because you're good at people. I had a lot to think about after that, so I went to think"  
John nodded. "You scared me"   
"I'm sorry"   
"That's all I wanted to hear" John said, starting to cry. Sherlock hesitantly embraced him.   
"I didn't mean to cause you pain"   
"I'm sorry I ran away"  
"It's okay, I don't blame you"   
John sniffed and nodded. They still had things to talk about, but for now, this was enough.   
"Let's go find Awsten."  
Awsten was in his dad's car, where he said he would be.   
"Hey. You alright?" He asked John.   
"Yeah. I think so" John replied.   
"My dad says it's okay if Sherlock stays with us."  
"Thank you"   
Awsten nodded.   
"And that's you, right?"  
"Yes. You're Awsten?"   
"Yeppers" he reached out and shook Sherlock's hand. "You picked a good night to come, we're having a party"   
"Okay"   
Awsten was the center of attention the whole drive back to his house. He had just graduated after all.   
"Is it okay if I set up your cot later?" He inquired.   
"Yes"   
"Lit, thank you."  
Awsten lead his friends into the backyard, where the party was in full swing. People cheered and clapped when he saw them and he was quickly pulled away, leaving John and Sherlock on their own.   
They raided the snack table and were standing out of the way of the partygoers when John spotted Otto.   
"I'll be right back" he told Sherlock and quickly ran after the other boy.   
"Otto, I need you talk you you"   
"Oh! John, of course."   
John pulled Otto off to the side. Otto knew what was coming, Awsten had already told Otto what little he knew (it was basically just Sherlock is here and they talked), but it didn't mean it would hurt any less.  
"You know Sherlock, who I talk about sometimes?"   
"A lot. But yes."   
"He's here"   
"I know"   
"He likes me, romantically"   
"I can't blame him"   
"I really hope you don't feel like I lead you on Otto, you're genuinely and amazing guy and I really like you, I do, I just"   
"Like Sherlock more"  
"Yeah" John said, dejectedly.   
"That's okay John."   
"I feel bad"   
"It's okay, you deserve to be happy, even if it's not with me"   
"You deserve to be happy, too"   
"I will be, maybe not now, but I will be"   
"Otto, you're amazing."   
"Thank you."   
John offered him a hug, which he accepts. John can feel him starting to cry.   
"I'm sorry"   
"Not your fault"   
"I guess not"   
Otto nodded. "Have you put a label on it"   
"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first"   
"Thanks."   
"Yeah."   
"You should go do that, I think"   
"Yeah, I think so too"

Awsten was holding Geoff's hand and pulling him towards his bedroom.   
"Sit on the bed" Awsten ordered, and went over to pull his present for his boyfriend out of its hiding place.   
"Awsten, I told you you didn't have to get me anything."   
"I know, that's why I made you something"   
"Oh"   
A little package was placed in Geoff's hands, with a letter on top.   
"Do you want me to open one first?"   
"Uh, the letter"   
"Okay."   
Awsten tapped his foot anxiously as Geoff opened and read his letter.   
"They were from you"  
"Yeah, you didn't know?"   
"I mean, I hoped" Geoff trailed off.   
Awsten kisses his cheek. "You're so cute"   
"Your hair is naturally brown?"  
"Yes, silly!"   
"And your favorite song at the moment is I'd do anything by simple plan"   
"It's tied with hot mess" Awsten shrugged. "They remind me of you"   
"That's really sweet"  
"Yeah well" Awsten blushes. "Open the next thing"   
Geoff unwrapped a cd case.   
"What album is this? I don't recognize it"  
"It's just a single"   
"Oh. Who's it by?"   
"Me" Awsten said nervously.   
"You wrote me a song?"   
Awsten nodded and didn't meet Geoff's eyes. Deciding to fix that, Geoff put his finger under awsten's chin.   
"You're the cutest person to exist" he said, before gently kissing him.   
"I could get used to this" Awsten murmured against his lips.   
Geoff hummed in agreement.  
"Can we listen to the song now?"  
"If you want"   
Geoff took the CD out of it's case. Written on it in bubble letters was 'lucky people', which Geoff assumed to be the song's name. He put it into Awsten's CD player and sat back down on the bed next to Awsten.   
Halfway through the song he started crying. Awsten held him.   
"I wanna listen to it again" Geoff said when it was finished.   
"Okay honeybee" Awsten agreed, and got up to start it over.   
Geoff stood up too. The night felt like two other important ones pushed together. To start, they were both in suits.   
"Awsten, will you dance with me?"   
"Absolutely"   
Geoff's large hands made their way onto Awsten's hips and Awsten's arms were wrapped around Geoff's neck. He let Geoff lead, just like last time.   
"Thank you for being my boyfriend" Geoff whispered to him.  
"Thank you for asking me"   
"I wish I did sooner" he admitted. "I really wanted to ask you to prom"   
Awsten smiled. "That would've been nice, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did."   
"Me too"   
Geoff slowly spun them in a circle. Awsten was staring at him with that look again. They stayed in each other's arms after the song ended. This time, instead of going to pick another song, Awsten leaned in and kissed Geoff.

Awsten and Geoff went back downstairs and rejoined the party. They were both busy that night, graduation is a big deal after all, but managed to stick close to each other. They were thriving.   
John rejoined Sherlock by the fence and told him about what he had spoken with Otto about.   
"So, you're romantically attracted to me?" Sherlock asked.   
"Yes, I thought I made that quite clear."  
"You reciprocate"   
"Yes"   
Sherlock blinked at him.   
"What, you thought I didn't?"   
"Not really?"  
"Sherlock" John cried, exasperated.   
"Well, how was I to know?"  
John sighed. "I thought I was obvious" he mumbled.  
Contrary to Otto's suggestion, they did not put a label on it.  
The party cleared up around 10:30. Jawn, Otto and Geoff hadn't left yet. They, along with John and Sherlock were up in Awsten's room, watching him attempt to put up the cot.   
"I could help you bumblebee"   
"I've almost got it!"   
Jawn laughed. "You sure do"   
Geoff elbowed him. "I believe in you"   
Awsten smiled at him. A few moments later he popped the final piece into place.   
"Fucking finally" he muttered. "Alright somebody scoot, I wanna sit next to my boyfriend"   
Geoff blushes, still not used to the title. John and Sherlock move onto the cot, Jawn moved over so Awsten had room in bed, and Otto stayed where he was in the chair.   
They talked until eleven, when Awsten's parents said they had to go home. Awsten and Geoff took even longer saying goodbye, which one would think would be impossible, but no. Eventually there was one last kiss and Geoff left, leaving Awsten with the not-quite couple.   
"Okay so, here's a toothbrush for you, John can show you were the bathroom is, I'm gonna crash." Awsten said, gesturing towards his bed. "If you need anything and John is asleep, wake me up, okay man?"   
"Yes, thank you Awsten"   
"No problamo dude. Have a good night"  
John and Sherlock didn't talk much after that. John took some melatonin and crashed fairly quickly. Sherlock caught a few hours of sleep too, but not what a normal human being should have. Not that he was a normal human being. Anyway, he was found the next morning in the living room by Awsten's mother, drinking coffee and reading on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the nice lady at the ice cream place in the Baltimore airport


	16. Chapter 16

Awsten was the next one awake. He joined Sherlock in the living room and bombarded him with questions, some about John and some about London and some that were completely random.   
At first it pissed Sherlock off, who did this boy think he was, anyway? But Awsten was oddly charming, and was letting him stay at his house. So Sherlock answered his questions, slowly getting less hostile.   
They having a lively debate about what was the best planet (Awsten said Pluto, Sherlock said Jupiter) when John shuffled into the room, followed shortly after by Awsten's parents.   
"Alright, boys?" Mrs. Knight started, gaining the attention of the teenage boys. "We need to talk about when Sherlock and John are going to go home."   
Awsten frowned. "Do they have to?"   
Awsten's dad laughed. "Of course they do son. I know you've loved having them here, but their parents must miss them."   
Awsten sighed. "I guess"   
"They can stay a little longer, sweetheart, we aren't kicking them out"   
"I think we should leave within the next week" John stated. "I've almost been here a month after all"  
"Yes, I'm sure my mom wants her credit card back, too" Sherlock added.   
Awsten's parents laughed awkwardly.   
"Okay. We'll look at flights and see when it will be cheapest to fly you home"   
"Thank you Mrs. Knight" John said.   
"It's no problem dear."  
It was decided John and Sherlock would fly home Tuesday, giving them three days left in Houston.   
"Okay, okay. We have to show Sherlock around town, and go to the park, and-"   
"Awsten" John interrupts. "That sounds wonderful, but you sound stressed."   
Awsten shrugged. He had been overwhelmed recently, having two more people in his bedroom, graduation, and getting a boyfriend.   
"How about I show Sherlock around and you take a day to yourself."   
Awsten nodded. "Okay"   
John smiles at him.   
"Sherlock, are you ready to go?"   
"Right now?"   
"Yeah, There's so much to do and see. We'll need a whole day"   
"Alright, I suppose. Let me get my shoes"   
Awsten turned to John once Sherlock left the room. He was smirking.   
"So is it a date?"   
"I don't know" John replied honestly. "I hope so"   
"Well, you have the power to make it one" Awsten pointed out.   
"Yes, I do, don't I?"   
"Yep, now go have fun"   
"Thanks again"   
"Yeah, of course"   
John left with Sherlock, so Awsten migrated up to his room. He quickly found himself bored, so he went and took a shower. It was hot out so it wasn't as enjoyable as he had hoped. He sighed and pulled out his phone.   
A: hey honeybee  
G: hi bumblebee!   
G: what's up?  
A: John and Sherlock are our on a not-date & I'm bored  
G: Aw bb  
A: do you think I could go over to your house?  
G: of course bumble! I'd love to have you  
A: :)  
A: okay, I'll be over soon, yeah?   
G: see you then!   
Awsten grabbed a bathing suit and told his parents where he was going, then walked over to Geoff's house. He went right in and upstairs to Geoff's room, knowing that's where his boyfriend would be.   
"Geoff" he called softly from the doorway. The boy in question was watching something on his phone and hadn't realized he was there.   
"Aws!" Geoff exclaimed and jumped up to hug him.   
"How are you honeybee"   
"Unbelievably happy" Geoff mumbled into Awsten's hair. "I started dating the cutest boy in town last night"   
"Oh really?"   
"Yep."  
"Hm, I hope I get to meet him one day."  
Geoff laughed and kissed Awsten's nose. "You're so precious"  
Awsten blushes and holds Geoff a little tighter.   
"Thanks"   
They hung out in Geoff's room for a bit before heading to the backyard to swim. They called it swimming anyway. Awsten got cold after five minutes and spent the rest of the time lounging on Geoff's pizza floaty.

John showed Sherlock all the same places Awsten had shown him, ending with buying them each an ice cream and going to the park. He shared how he had learned to ride a skateboard, but that they'd have to wait until the next day so he could borrow Geoff's board. He also told Sherlock about the amusement park, choosing to omit the part with Otto and the elephants. Sherlock didn't tell much in response, but to be fair he had been high off his ass for a long time and still didn't know what day it was. It didn't really matter. As they headed back to Awsten's house, John brushed his pinky against Sherlock's to see if he would get the hint. He didn't.   
When they got back, they quickly discovered their friend wasn't there.   
"He's probably over at Geoff's" John mused.   
"Mm"  
"Do you want to go out back, on the trampoline?"   
"I'm not one for jumping, John"   
"Yeah, no, I know. But we could just lay out there. Watch the clouds." He shrugged.   
"Okay."   
John lead him outside and dragged the trampoline back to its original position (it had been moved for the party). Sherlock definitely didn't think about how hot John looked all sweaty like that as he watched.   
When John seemed it good enough, he climbed onto the trampoline, bounced a few times and then lay down.   
"Come here, it's fun"   
"Okay"   
Sherlock didn't really like the trampoline at first, it was hard to navigate being all springy, but when he lie down he got why john liked it. It was like a bed in the sense it molded to his body perfectly.   
"This is nice actually" he comments.   
"I knew you'd like it"   
John smiled at him, his hair falling over his forehead.   
"I'm glad you're here"   
"Yes, well-"  
Sherlock felt John's hand rest over his own. He flipped his own over so their palms were touching. Holding hands. Yes.  
"I think we need to talk about what exactly our relationship is" John stated.   
"Okay"  
"I really like you, I'm not ready to say I love you yet but," John took a breath. "I don't have another word for it"   
Sherlock nodded. "And I you"  
They were facing each other now, fingers still locked tightly together.   
"I want to take you on a date, when we get home" Sherlock said.   
"I'd really like that. I was kind of hoping earlier could've been a date too"   
"Then it was."  
"Okay"   
"Okay"  
"So, we're dating?"  
"Yes"   
"Okay"   
"I'd like to leave it at that, for now"   
"That seems fair to me."  
The next day they went to the park. Sherlock was reintroduced to Otto and Jawn.   
"Otto was the one who taught me to skateboard" John explains as he walked toward the skatepark.   
Sherlock nods and doesn't speak.   
Otto waves at the pair when he spots them.   
"I didn't realized you'd be joining me so soon" he laughed breathlessly. "I thought Jawn would want more pictures"   
"He did" John shrugged. "But I wanted to learn more"   
Otto smiled even wider. "That's the fuckin spirit dude. Are you going to learn too?"   
"God no" Sherlock replied.   
"He's just going to watch" John filled in, elbowing Sherlock in the side and giving him the "be polite" glare.   
"Okay, that's cool. I was thinking today I could teach you to do an Ollie?"  
"Uh, okay! What's that?"  
Otto launches into a speech and Sherlock settles in to watch. Otto was clearly the "other" John had mentioned days before. And John clearly felt some attraction to him too. What if he changed his mind and wanted to stay in Houston and go on dates with Otto?  
But then why would he been okay with Awsten's parents buying the plane tickets? John was a nice person, he'd never waste someone else's money, so maybe he really did like Sherlock. More than Otto. Sherlock smirked at that thought.  
They went to Geoff's house after the park. Sherlock refused to swim so they didn't have to worry about bathing suits. They once again played chicken, Geoff and Awsten got their asses handed to them every time they played against John and Otto. But it was okay, everyone was happy.   
"I'm really gonna miss this, I'm really gonna miss you, John" Awsten said a little while later, when they had all settled down.   
"I'm going to miss you too awsten" John replied, and opened his arms for a hug.   
Awsten gladly received it.   
"I think we're all really going to miss you" otto added.   
"Yeah" Jawn said.   
John tried not to tear up. He could hear Awsten sniffling and looked over at Geoff.   
Geoff had noticed too and had swam over.   
"Hey bumble, come here"   
Awsten slipped over into Geoff's arms and pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck.   
"You're still gonna be friends baby. You can FaceTime each other and text whenever you want"   
"It's not the same" Awsten argues.   
"I know bumblebee, but John should be at home, with Sherlock and his family"   
"We have a flat waiting for us when we get back" Sherlock stated. He hoped that might make Awsten feel better somehow. He would hardly call them friends, even though he was staying in Awsten's house, he didn't know him that well.   
"Oh. The Baker Street flat! I almost forgot" John mumbled.   
Sherlock frowned. Being roommates shouldn't be forgettable.   
"Really?" Awsten inquired, he was interested.   
"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, the landlady is a close friend of my mother. We'd get it cheap"   
"That's so cool" Awsten muses.   
"It is rather interesting I suppose"

The next day Sherlock and John hung out on their own. Awsten and his friends were doing something and Awsten told John he wanted the two to spend some time together. This was not a lie, however, he conveniently left out the part where his friends were going to Walmart to get him and Sherlock presents. Awsten has come up with the idea and texted it to the group chat the night before. They were gone most of the day.   
Sherlock and John went to a nearby art museum. It was well air-conditioned so they spent a few hours there. Before they left, John got a keychain from the gift shop.   
After that, they got ice cream from an ice cream truck and headed back to Awsten's house, where they watched crap Telly and lounged over one another. It was not enough to call cuddling, but it was more than either of them were used to.   
When Awsten got home and called out to them, they sprung to opposite ends of the couch. Awsten had left their presents in Jawn's car, partly to keep them hidden, but also because that's what they'd be taking it to the airport the next day so they wouldn't accidentally forget them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter 🥺

Mr. and Mrs. Knight agreed to let the boys go to the airport on their own, like they did when the picked John up. So they shoved John's bag into the trunk, let John and Sherlock day goodbye and thank you to the Knights and got on the road. Jawn drove, Otto sat shotgun, Sherlock and John took the middle seats and Geoff and Awsten sat in the way back. It was a surprisingly quiet ride to the airport. They signed in and went though security, then they all waited with John and Sherlock for their plane.  
"We got you guys presents" Awsten eventually blurted.  
"Yeah, we wanted you to have some stuff to remember us by"  
"Oh, you guys" John said. "You've already given me stuff"  
"But we didn't give Sherlock anything" Geoff pointed out.  
"And you deserve this" Otto adds.  
They hand over three packages, one marked for John, one for Sherlock, and one for both of them.  
Sherlock opened his first. It was a giant book about space, surprisingly he didn't have it already.  
"I'm sure you already know most of what's in there, but it's really big and I figured you could read it on the plane" Jawn explains.  
"I remembered you enjoyed talking about space with me" Awsten murmured.  
"Thank you, this," Sherlock started. "This is important to me now"  
His new friends beamed.  
"Open yours, John" Otto encourages.  
So John did. It was a skateboard. It was pretty basic, but to John it was amazing. It was his.  
"You guys-"  
"Don't you dare say we shouldn't have done this. You've worked so hard, and now you'll be able to practice even more. You deserve this"  
"I- I don't even know what to say, thank you"  
"Of course John."  
"Are you ready to open the last one, Sherlock?"  
"I suppose"  
At first, they didn't know what it was. It just looked like an unmarked book. Opening it up, they realized it was a photo album, full of the pictures Jawn took  
"Holy shit" John said softly "this is amazing"  
"It shows everything we did together" Awsten said.  
"It was so hard to keep a secret" Otto laughed.  
"Oh yeah, I was so scared you were gonna be like, 'why are you taking so many pictures?' But you never did" Jawn added.  
"I thought that was normal for you" Sherlock stated.  
"Well it kinda is"  
Soon after, their flight was called.  
"Well," Sherlock started, standing up.  
He was interrupted by Awsten bursting into tears.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" he wailed, reaching toward John for a hug.  
"Hey, hey, Awsten. It's going to be okay. I'll come back some day"  
"I'm gonna miss you" he repeated.  
John squeezes him tightly, and Geoff moved to join the hug as well.  
"It's gonna be okay bumblebee, you can text and call, and Jawn printed extras of those photos, we can add them to your wall later, yeah?"  
Awsten nodded. Jawn and Otto also joined the group hug.  
"I'm going to miss you too Awsten, but I pinky promise we'll stay in touch"  
Awsten sniffled and fumbles around until their pinkies locked. "Okay" he rasped. Once everyone let go, Sherlock reaches in and pats his shoulder. "You'll be okay"  
Awsten cried harder at that.  
"Thank you Sherlock"  
Sherlock nodded, confused as to why his words seemed to make it worse but Awsten still had thanked him.  
Geoff held Awsten tightly as they said their goodbyes.  
"Thank you, both of you" Awsten managed to push out.   
John hugged him again. "Thank you"  
"I'm glad we met"  
"So am I"  
John took a deep breath and reached out towards Sherlock, who took his hand.  
"I'll never forget you guys"  
"And we'll never forget you" Awsten replied.  
Sherlock and John walked over to board their flight, turning back to see if their friends were still waving goodbye. They always were. They got their boarding passes scanned, turned and waved goodbye one more time before disappearing out of sight.  
John wept a little bit once they got on the plane.  
"I'm going to miss it here. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be going home"  
"You've been here for almost a month John, it's no surprise you're attached."  
He nods. "I wasn't expecting Awsten to cry like that"  
"I was"  
"Did you expect me to?"  
"Yes, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did though"  
"We'll come back, right?"  
"Definitely"  
John squeezes Sherlock's hand.  
"I appreciate you so much."  
"And I you"  
Awsten and John kept in contact. Actually, everyone stayed in contact with one another, even Sherlock.  
Otto met a cute boy at the fancy coffee shop one Saturday morning, and they had a date coming up.  
Sherlock took John out to a nice dinner one night, then for a walk under the stars. When he dropped John off at his home, they kissed, and Sherlock asked John to be his boyfriend. The answer was yes. They will be fully moved into the Baker Street flat by the end of the month.  
Geoff and Awsten are happy as ever. Their parents still allow them to spend the night together, although now there are more open doors. Awsten will still be going to collage at the end of the summer, but Geoff has an unforgettable summer planned before he goes. Awsten's written several more songs about Geoff, some he's even posted online. Not lucky people though, that will stay between the two of them.  
Jawn is still taking photos, a few of which have been posted in a local magazine. Every so often he sends some pictures across the ocean to his friends. They get hung up every time.  
It's amazing how three weeks can impact your life. You can learn simple things, such as riding a skateboard, or complex things like improved communication. You could get everything you've ever wanted. You could fall in love. And maybe it's a messy journey, but it all comes out right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading Lucky People! It is my baby and I adore it so much. Anyway if you're interested in some oneshots related to this fic, come bother me on tumblr! (@underscoreparker) again thank you so much!


End file.
